Thuggin Love4Life
by OroginalBoondocks
Summary: My first shot at RileyxCindy my 1st story ever actually if the first chapter gets good reviews ill post more which i have ready to put up so just let me know what you think. hope you enjoy! : Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of this, all credit goes to the appropriate places Rated M for later chapetrs if they come
1. Chapter 1

Riley PoV

Disclaimer time: I DO NOT own anything in this story, all credit goes to the creator of Boondocks

My first attempt at a Boondocks story :) let me know wat u think I already have more chapters to post so if this gets good reviews they'll surely follow.

(Rated M for later chapters)

Riley was awaken from his deep sleep by the sound of his phone vibrating loudly against the hard wood of his nightstand.

"Who da hell callin me this early?" Riley reached for his phone grabbing it, he looked and grimaced at the name on the screen "Hatin ass Nigga".

Riley pressed the small green symbol and held it up to his ear "Whatchu you want nigga?"

After a few seconds Huey's voice came from the other end "It's not my fault you never get your lazy ass out of bed like normal people."

"Shuddup punk!" "you better have a DAMN good reason for wakin me up dis early."

Huey let out a sigh already being irritated by his brothers attitude. "Jasmine and I are going to the mall this afternoon an your going with us".

There was a dead silence for a few seconds before Riley's booming voice caused Huey to remove the phone from his own ear. "Nigga fuck you! Im not going to some stupid ass mall just to hang out whichu and your hoe!"

"One, dont call her a hoe, two, your going with us if I have to come back to Grandads and drag you out." Before Riley could muster a comeback he heard Hueys phone smack shut as the call ended.

Riley pitched his phone onto the night stand and groaned as he stood up out of bed. He began to stretch out his arms as he made his way to the bathroom. "That nigga lost his damn mind, wakin me up and tellin me some bullshit bout going to the mall."

After shaving and tossing on a wife-beater and a pair of day-old jeans Riley came back into his room sitting down at the computer desk and firing up his recently purchased desktop. Riley now had the freeman brothers old room to himself, Huey recently moving out of Grandads house and taking up residence in an apartment with Ceaser. He scrolled through some emails before checking his Facebook, to his disappointment he found nothing new.

Just before making his way out of the bedroom he was greeted ,as if on cue, by his Grandads voice. "BOOOOY! Get yo lazy ass down here!"

Riley groaned again turning towards the stairs "If one more nigga calls me lazy they gonna be lookin fo' their teeth all over da ground." When he reached the kitchen where he had heard Grandads voice come from, he grabbed a can of Monster from the fridge before sitting down at the table.

Even after eight years Robert Freeman hadn't changed a bit, he was standing beside Riley with a glass of his 'special' orange juice "I need you to take yo raggidy ass down to the store and pick me up more orange juice."

Riley stared up at his Grandad, giving him a "are you serious?" look. "why da hell do I have to get it? Are your old ass legs broke?"

Grandad smacked him in the back of the head as Riley began coughing from swallowing down a mouthful of Monster. "Boy don't argue with your Grandaddy just do it, shoot, still livin in my house, eating up all my food, wastin all my electricity, least you can do it get some damn orange juice." Without another word he left the room, leaving a fuming Riley sitting at the table wiping Monster off his chin and shirt. "Old ass nigga..."

Riley headed out the front door and over to the garage as he sent Huey a text. "Old ass nigga makin me get his orange juice, ill meet ya at the mall." After getting into Dorathy and pulling out he got a text back from Huey that read nothing more than "don't be late."

Riley scoffed at the text before tossing his phone onto the passenger seat and driving away from his house to go into town.

It was Sunday so everyone in Woodcrest (or Whitecrest and as the Freeman brothers liked to call it) were either at home, at church, or already at the mall Christmas shopping. Riley still hated christmas after all these years for one reason, and one reason only, Santa Claus.

For years Riley had terrorized every mall Santa that had dared to cross his path as his famous Santa Stalker alias, and this year would be no different. Attempt after attempt had been made to stop Riley from attacking the mall Santa but he always found a way to get around the security.

When Riley finally got to the store he headed inside to find Ceaser behind the counter which brought a smirk to his face, Riley could never pass up a chance to harass Ceaser about living with his paranoid ninja assassin of a brother.

"aye nigga." Riley raised his hand getting Ceaser's attention as he turned around. "Hey Reezy whatchu you doin out on a Sunday?" Riley grabbed a carton of his Grandads orange juice from the cooler and set it down. "Grandad got me runnin some bullshit errands to get his "white folk" orange juice". Ceaser couldnt help but laugh as he rung it up. " So you still alive, livin wit my hatin ass brother?" Ceaser expression changed to one of annoyance. "yo brother is the craziest nigga I eva met, I got up this mornin and that nigga had my laptop torn apart, spoutin some bul'shit bout he had to check it for spy equipment."

Riley busted up laughing as Ceaser narrowed his eyes at him. Even after Huey had "retired" from being a domestic terrorist he still believed that the U.S government was out to get him. After moving out of Grandads house he kept a constant watch on Jasmine when they weren't together and he even installed two or three cameras in the Freeman house without Riley and Grandad knowing.

"whateva, he gonna get ova it eventually, just dont try and do nothin stupid around him or you gonna pay for it." Ceaser just shook his head at Riley as he left the store, he tossed the Orange juice into the back seat before getting inside and driving down to the Woodcrest Mall.

After making his way through the rest of town, Riley pulled into the massive parking lot and found a space before getting out of Dorathy and heading inside to meet up with his Brother and Jasmine.

Entering the mall Riley was already pissed off enough seeing all the decorations that had been set up for the holiday. Everything from lights, to fake trees, and countless banners advertising holiday sales. He made his way through the big crowd and finally spotted Huey's signature afro near the food court.

Huey saw Riley coming as he stood up from the table. "I told you not to be late." "shuddup! I told ya I had to go down to da store and get Grandad's orange juice nigga." Huey shook his head before sitting back down as Jasmine joined him and smiled at Riley. "Hey Riley, glad you decided to join us." Riley scowled at Jasmine. "Man I ant decide on nuthin my hatin ass brother told me to come down here." He then turned his attention to Huey. "So why da hell am I here anyway?"

Huey took a sip of his coffee which Jasmine had brought for him before looking at Riley. "Jasmine and I are getting our presents early and I needed to make sure you got something for Cindy before you forget, again."

"Nigga are you fuckin kidding me? This is da reason you made me come down to dis stupid ass mall?" Riley ywas beyond furious with Huey as he a few people looked in their direction hearing Riley shouting. "why da hell do I need to buy C. a present anyways? Not like were together or nuthin?" Huey smirked which made Riley feel even angrier.

"She's your friend Riley, you need to at least bu-" Huey was cut off by his brother "Did you buy her anythin?"

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as Huey cleared his throat. "That's different shes not my friend, she just happens to be best friends with my girlfriend."

"Man dat's some bul'shit, you tellin me I gotta buy her somthin but yo ass doesn't?" Before Huey could say anything Jasmine beat him to it. "Huey did buy her something he just doesn't know it yet." She giggled feeling Hueys cold stare on her. "Jasmine exactly did "i" buy her?"

Jasmine let out another giggle as she turned away from Huey trying her best to look innocent. "Don't worry she'll love it." Huey sighed heavily before taking Jasmine's hand as they stood up and look at his brother. "I'll be watching Riley, make sure you get her something." Riley scowled as he turned to walk away. "Whateva nigga..."

Riley spent the better half of an hour trudging through the mall considering an attack on Santa when he spotted a sports memorabilia store and a smirk crossed his face "i know exactly wat imma get C." He walked inside and read a banner advertising custom shirts and jerseys as he went up to the counter. "Aye man anyone workin?"

After a few seconds a white man about as old as Riley came from the back room. "Yes can I help you?"

Riley had to fight back a snicker at the white mans attitude as he pointed to the banner. "How much for da custom stuff?" The employee listed a few different prices for words, coloring, and material.

"aight I'll go with dis one." Riley grabbed a dark blue and white jersey before tossing it to the man behind the counter and told him what to print on it. When he finished Riley payed for it and smirked as he held it up reading it as he walked out of the store.

"Man I know exactly what to get a hoe." He put the jersey back in the bag and walked back through the mall to the food court and sat down to check his phone. He had two texts, one from Huey which he deleted and one from Cindy, he opened it and read through it. "Saw you and yo hatin ass brother in the food court, where yo ass at?"

Riley sent a text back. "Back at da food court, had to do some bullshit errands for my Grandad now im just grabbin somthin to eat, why whatchu you want?"

He got a huge Slushee and two burgers from the Mcdonalds in the food court before sitting back down and checking his phone. "aight imma come find you when I got off work, don't go no where nigga." Riley just shook his head and chuckled before eating both his burgers as he waited for Cindy.

Eventually Riley got bored waiting around so he decided to head up to the upper level of the mall, directly over where Santa was sitting attending to all the kids who came to see him. "i don't care how long it takes, yo gonna pay what you owe." He reached into his pocket pulling out a paintball grenade filled with hot pink paint. He waited until the last kid had gotten off his lap before pulling the pin and letting the grenade drop straight down.

After a few second a huge splatter of paint covered the seat and everything around it as children and parents alike screamed and ran from the now paint coated mall Santa. Riley immediately started laughing as he backed away from the railing yelling "pay what you owe nigga!" Lucky for Riley everyone was focused on the scene under him as he quickly made his way back down.

Before he got to far from the stairs a familiar vocie stopped him dead in his tracks. "Reezy is yo ass ever gonna grow up, why you gotta hate on Santa so much?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy PoV

This chapter is doen from Cindys view its the same mornign ofcourse :)

Disclaimer time: i DO NOT own any of this

Cindy rolled over in bed pushing her messy blonde hair away from her face to get a look at her alarm clock and groaned smacking it off the table as it continued to buzz. "fuck havin a job..."

She managed to get herself out of bed and unplug the alarm clock before stretching out her arms and yawning loudly. She took a look around her cluttered bedroom trying to find her work clothes, but finding nothing except jerseys, shortshorts and one of Riley's wife-beaters he had left at her house a few nights ago.

"where da fuck are my damn clothes?" She trailed around her room one more time and found them buried underneath some dirty clothes. Cindy had recently picked up a job in the mall at the Nike store so she could move out of her mom's house. Cindy and her mother were constantly arguing and she was getting sick of it so she wanted to move out.

She grabbed her phone before heading into the bathroom as she checked her texts. She had one from Jasmine that said call her so Cindy rolled through her contacts and touched the one titled "Mrs. "Hater" Freeman" and waited for an answer.

"Good morning Cindy!" Cindy pulled the phone away from her head and yelled back. "Damn girl wat da hell you so happy about at eight in da freakin morning?"

"Its the holidays Cindy, your supposed to be happy!" She let out a sigh as she leaned against the sink and putting her hair into her usual style. "So whatchu want? I gotta be at work in like twenty minutes?"

"Oh sorry, well Huey and I are going present shopping today and he told me I should remind you to buy Riley something." Cindy scoffed into the phone. "too late Jazzy I already got Reezy somthin."

Cindy could hear jasmine saying something away from the phone, probably to her hater boyfriend. "Huey says that-" "Jasmine come on I dont have time for dis shit I gotta go!"

"Ok ok fine I just wanetd to make sure, have fun at work". Cindy ended the call and tossed it onto her bed from the bathroom door. "Damn I cant get one moment of privacy from dat girl or that hater."

She finished in the bathroom and picked up her phone again and rushed downstairs to try and avoid fighting with her mother over something she wouldn't give a shit about like usual. Cindy wrapped her fingers around the door knob as her mother's voice echoed from the living room. "Cindy don't be late for work!" "shuddup mom im tryin to leave now, DAMN!" She slammed the door behind her already being pissed off enough with Jasmine and Huey, and now her mom. She began walking down the sidewalk and looked back at her house. "Damn I cant wait to be outta there."

Cindy barely made it to the mall in time for her shift as the store manager, Alex, was raising the gate. He flashed her a smile as she got closer. "Good morning Cindy, glad to see you on time today." She gave him a hard punch in the arm which made him flinch as she went inside turning on the lights of the Nike Store. "Shuddup man I'm not in da mood for this shit today."

Alex raised an eyebrow as he entered the store. "Whats got you so fired up?" "Nothin, just the usual stuff." She looked away from Alex as he passed her, she hated talking about her problems at home, except with one person.

When Alex came back out he was carrying a few boxes of a brand new shoe that Nike was releasing just in time for the holidays as Cindy grabbed some of the boxes taking them to a display rack. "So is Riley gonna show up for the third time this week just to harass me then leave?" Cindy smirked as she put down the last box. "Aww come on Alex, your day wouldn't mean anythin if Riley didn't stop by just to mess with a nigga would it?" He shook his head before handing her more boxes. "Nah actually imma go meet him at da food court on my break, Jasmine too if I can find her."

"When are you and Riley gonna get together anyways Cindy, we all know that nigga wants to be with you." Cindy glared at Alex and whipped at empty box at his head. "Shuddup nigga, me and Reezy aint like that, we just friends like when we were kids."

Alex chuckled rubbing his head where the box had got him. "If you say so Cindy." He left the main store and went into the backroom as Cindy shook her head and when to the counter. "Dat asshole lost his mind, Reezy and me together, dats just messed up." _Or is it...? _Cindy thought but immediately forgot about it as a few boys entered the store.

Cindy watched them but her mind kept going back to the question she had asked herself. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jasmine. "Get rid of the hater for ten minutes tonight, we need to talk." She put her phone away again and sighed as she saw Ceaser heading towards the store which put a smile on her face. Maybe he could get her mind off Riley.

Ceaser smiled and waved at her. "Hey C hows work goin.? "Nigga you gotta ask? I hate workin in dis damn store but I need da money to get outta my moms place." He nodded as he leaned on the counter. "You know I could always kick Huey out and take you in." A smirk crossed his lips as Cindy laughed and shoved him away from the counter. "You wish, besides how would you even get his ass outta your apartment?" Ceaser shrugged and smiled. "Hell if I know but id figure somthin out, at least think about?" She laughed again and smacked the back of his head. "Man get outta her before I throw yo ass out."

Ceaser laughed and nodded as he turned around and walked out. "Crazy nigga, he aint ever gonna stop chasin me." _I wonder what would happen if Riley knew about it... _Cindy shook her head and sighed. "Come on Cindy stop thinkin bout dat shit."

Cindy didnt even notice the two teenage boys standing at the counter until one of them cleared his throat, she almost jumped out of her skin. "Shit Im sorry, you need anythin else? "They both shook their heads as she rang up the shoes they'd picked out and watched them leave before letting out another sigh. "Forget it, a game of basketball will clear my mind after all dis."

When it was finally time for her break Alex barely had time to say good-bye before Cindy shot out of the store and began walking towards the food court. She passed by her favorite store which was a sports memorabilia. In the window sat an auto-graphed basketball for her favorite team which she had been wanting for a long time. "imma make you mine soon as I get da hell out of my moms house." She smiled at the orange ball covered in player signatures as she walked away back towards the food court.

She took our her phone and sent a text to Riley. "Saw you and yo hatin ass brother in the food court, where yo ass at?"

Riley replied back. "Back at da food court, had to do some bullshit errands for my Grandad now im just grabbin somthin to eat, why whatchu you want?"

aight imma come find you when I got off work, don't go no where nigga." After she sent the last text she headed for the food court quickly because she knew Riley rarely ever waited for anything.

After a quick stop at the Taco Bell resturant to grab a drink she walked out into the center of the mall as she began to hear people (mostly mothers and their children) screaming and running away from the Santa display.

"What in da hell is goin on?" She looked ahead and saw the mall Santa splattered in paint as he tried to wipe if from his face and she sighed. "Riley..."

Cindy looked around for her best friend and saw him coming down the staircase of the second floor, she headed over to meet him and could already hear his trademark laughter as he watched the mayhem he created unfold.

She reached the stairs just as he hit the bottom and smiled as she yelled out. "Reezy is yo ass ever gonna grow up, why you gotta hate on Santa so much?"

Riley completely froze in place which made Cindy's smile even wider, he knew he was screwed now.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this, all credit goes to the appropriate places.

Riley froze in place and sighed "damn..."

"Reezy what are you 18 or 5, why you still torturin Santa?"

Riley let out a sigh and turned around to find his best friend, Cindy Mcphearson.

"Cuz it's been years and dat nigga stall aint pay what he owe." Cindy shook her head and walked up to Riley as they both glanced at the scene behind them.

The mall Santa had cleared most of his face off as mall security were gathered around asking questions. Riley and Cindy both looked at each other and without a word quickly ran off from the center display.

They sat down at Riley's table in the food court before Riley began laughing his ass off. " You should have seen it C, nigga's was runnin and screamin everywhere soon as my paint grenade went off."

Cindy scoffed and leaned back in her chair stealing Riley's burger that he had left. "Please Reezy I did see it, aint nothin impressive."

Riley scowled at her, Cindy always had a way of stealing his thunder or brushing off anything he did like it was a child's game, and to Cindy that's all it was.

"Gurl please you just jealous cuz you cant come up with somthin like dat."

Cindy let out a giggle which got Riley's attention as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Nigga hush, besides I didnt come down here just to watch you pour paint on some fat old white guy." Riley sighed leaning back like Cindy had. "Then why did you bother a nigga when he tryin to have fun?"

"Cuz I felt like stealin your food." She smirked hinting to the burger as she took the last bite. "Plus I figure Alex dont need more of yo shit in his store."

Riley snickered at the thought of Alex's face going pale like it did everyday Riley came into the store to visit Cindy.

She noticed the bag at his side from the sports store. "aye whats dat Riley?" Riley turned his head to Cindy away from the crowd hearing her use his actual name and he looked down at the bag. "Nuttin just somthin I had to pick up."

"Oh yea, who for?" Riley smiled as he moved the bag towards Cindy. "Why do you care, you think its for you nigga?" Cindy's cheeks were tinted a light pink as she narrowed her eyes. "Please, I just like bein nosy." Riley shurgged and snatched the bag right before Cindy could take it and laughed. "Its sumthin Jasmine and my hatin ass brother made me get for christmas."

Cindy raised an eyebrow at Riely. "So you harass a white guy every year cuz he wont "pay what he owe", but you buy gifts now, damn Reezy you getting soft."

Riley's cheeks burned as he put the bag on the floor. "Shuddup! I aint doin it cuz I want to, im doin it cuz Huey's gonna kick my ass anyway."

She laughed and sat back up putting her chair down on all four legs. "So now your actually scared of yo brother?"

Riley was getting angrier as his cheeks turned red and he looked away from her. "Whateva nigga..."

Cindy smiled and hit Riley on the arm. "Aw come on Riley don't be like dat, I'm just playin witchu."

He let out a scoff before looking back at her "So whatchu get me for christmas?" Cindy raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Nigga who said I got you anything?" Riley smirked and held his bag up." Well I was gonna give dis to a certain someone but if she didnt get me anythin I guess I can just toss it." He motioned to the trash can behind him as Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"Aight aight fine, yea I gotchu somthin." Riley laughed in victory before setting the bag down. "Oh yea, what is it?"

"Boy I aint tellin you, you gonna wait like everyone else does." Her smirk made Riley abit angry again as he got up from the table.

"Whateva hoe, go back to work." He smiled at her as she hit him in the arm again leaving a bruise this time.

"im goin, imma text you once my shift is over." Once Cindy was out of view Riley winced and rubbed the spot on his arm. "Damn dat girl is abusive.." He grabbed the bag and walked towards the front of the mall to leave, he was almost to the doors before Jasmine's voice screeched into his ears.

"Riiiiley! wait up!" Riley sighed and lowered his damn. "Damn I was so close..."

Jasmine and Huey caught up to Riley as she smiled up at him. "Hey did you get Cindy's gift."

Riley held up the bag so she could see it." Whatchu think ho- OUCH! Damn Huey what da hell?"

Huey glared at his brother." I told you not to call her a "hoe" Riley." "Aight damn you dont gotta be hittin a nigga." He rubbed his already sore arm before Jasmine snagged the bag away from him and took out the jersey, she began to read it and smiled widely before hugging Riley." Awwww Riley this is perfect!"

Riley took it back as a light blushed cross his face. "You think I don't know dat? Afterall its a gift from Reezy aint it?" Huey shook his head at his brother's arrogance as he took Jasmine's hand leading her out the door with Riley following.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket before looking at the couple. "You niggas want a ride home?"

"No we brought Tom's car, besides we have a few places to stop besides Grandads."

Riley just shrugged his mind starting to wander away from his annoying brother and Jasmine. "Aight whateva, later niggas." He took off for Dorathy and got inside starting it up. He began to pull out before another car cut him off and Riley blared the horn." HEY! Nigga I know yo dumbass aint cuttin me off!"

A large man leaned out the window to yell at Riley." Nigga who you talkin to? Get out da way before I kick yo skinny ass kid!" Before Riley knew why he was already out of Dorathy and had the large man by the collar. "Whatchu you say? You wanna go nigga?" The other driver shoved Riley away before opening his door, before he could fully get out Riley slammed it shut again with his foot, catching the man's ankle. With a loud yelp he fell to the ground already in tears as Riley stood over him snickering.

"Nigga look at you, all big and shit and you just go yo ass kicked by some "skinny assed" kid." Riley gave the man one last kick to the side before getting back in Dorathy and driving away as he saw a few mall cops gathered around the man which only made Riley laugh harder. Halfway home he got a text from Huey.

"What was all that about, Jasmine and I saw you and some fat guy fighting."

"Nigga that wasnt no fight, I made his bitch ass cry with one shot, just call it a Nigga Moment."

Riley checked his phone again as he arrived back at the Freeman house. "Don't do it again, we don't need anymore nigger moments after what happened with Stinkmeaner."

He began to chuckle remembering everything that happened after Grandad had killed Stinkmeaner in a street fight a few years ago. "Yea yea whateva, not my fault anyway his fat ass started it."

"Just don't do it again Riley, its Christmas, I may hate it myself but don't ruin this time of year for Jasmine and Cindy by creating more unnecessary bullshit..." Riley quit reading the text and went inside the house taking Grandad's orange juice to the fridge.

Riley walked into the living room and set down grabbing the remote realizing the house was completely silent. "Grandad, where you at...?" He waited a few seconds but got no response, he got up and took a look around the house then smiled stopping at the top of the stairs. "Hell yea! Grandads gone, got this shit all to myself." Riley jumped over the railing and went back into the living room flopping down on the couch before turning the TV on.

He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Cindy. "Get yo ass over here, got da whole house to myself."

"Aight be over in like five minutes."

While he waited Riley got off the couch and grabbed a few cans of Monster from the fridge and whatever junk food he could find, recently Grandad had been on a health kick so Riley had to be creative about hiding all his food.

Fifteen minutes later Cindy finally walked into the Freeman house and caleld out to Riley. "Nigga where you at?"

She kicked off her shoes before hearing his voice. " In da living room, what da hell took yo ass so long to get here?"

"Some punk ass kids thought it'd be funny to tag my house so I had to run em off." Cindy made a motion like she was swining a bat and Riley busted up laughing.

"C dont tell me you bustin some 10 year olds head." He looked over at her as she sat down in Grandad's chair

"Nah this nigga was atleast 16, that nigga had the balls to hit on me too like nothin had happened."

Riley's head snapped up as he raised an eyebrow. "Whatchu say?"

"You heard me nigga, this kid goes from cryin like a bitch for me not to murder him to askin me out."

Riley couldn't figure out why but he suddenly felt angry, he bawled his left hand into a fist out of Cindy's view. "Who was dis kid?"

Cindy shrugged and stole one of Riley's Monsters. "Hell if I know, his tag said 'Mimic'."

Riley got his phone and sent a quick text to Huey. "Yo nigga, can you find out bout someone who tags the name 'Mimic"?"

"That's a stupid question Riley, why?"

"Cuz nigga just do it." Riley didn't bother to check his brother's reply as he put his head back down turning his attention to the TV. Every few minutes he stole a glance at Cindy, she was dressed in a black tank-top and a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, but for some reason Riley couldn't stop looking at her. It wasn't any different from her usual attire but to Riley she looked good, not good, but hot. He shook his head and tried to stop staring at her as she got up from the chair.

"Girl whatchu doin I cant see da TV."

Cindy smirked and tossed him one of the controllers to the PS3. "Nigga hush, this shit is borin id rather watch you suck at Black Ops."

Riley sat up and narrowed his eyes. "who you talkin to? Shoot I make niggas run."

Cindy giggled which threw Riley off as she sat down beside him with a controller. "Oh yeah? Prove it Reezy." She started up the game and got them both online as Riley leaned back into the couch.

"Aight fine but how bout we make it interestin?" Cindy raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Depends, whatchu got in mind?"

"How bout whoever has da least kills has to..." Riley looked around the living room and a picture of his brother caught his eye as an evil smirk crossed his lips." Aight whoever loses, has to call up my brother and tell him dat they kidnapped Jasmine."

Cindy's mouth fell open as she looked at Riley. "Nigga are you crazy? Yo brother is some kidna crazy ninja he'd kill both our asses."

Riley snickered as he turned back to the game as it started. "Whats wrong Cindy you scared or somthin that imma whoop yo ass?"

Cindy narrowed here eyes and and began to play as she killed Riley within the first ten seconds and smiled. "Hurry up Reezy you fallin behind."

After only ten minutes into the game Riley was sweating, Cindy was ahead of him in points and he didn't want to be the one to play their little trick on Huey.

Cindy had a big smile on her face knowing the same. "Come on Reezy you need to pick up yo game or you gonna be da one making dat call."

"Shuddup I aint even playin for real yet!" Riley's grip on his controller tightened as he played.

With barely one minute until the game timed out Riley began to catch up with Cindy but right before the game ended Cindy scored one more kill on Riley from behind, Riley's face dropped right as the 'Gamer Over' voice played and Cindy dropped her controller and shot off the couch doing a celebratory booty dance.

"Nigga that aint fair! I had dat game! You cheated!"

Cindy just laughed and sat back down on the couch and smiled at him. "Nigga I aint cheatin, now you lost time to pay up." She jabbed Riley in the side with his cell phone."

Riley sighed and got up." You stupid? I cant use my phone, lets go use one of da neighbors phones."

Cindy nodded and got up grabbing her shoes. "Yea you right, your brother aint that stupid."

Riley and Cindy headed across the street to the dubois house and knocked on the door.

Tom opened the door with a smile. "Hey there Riley, what can I do for you?"

"Hey , can I use yo phone?" Tom raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair.

"I suppose so, Is something wrong with your cell phone?"

Riley looekd at Cindy as he walked inside. "Uhhh yea Cindy broke it." "What? Nigga I didn't do any-"

"Now now Cindy no harm done, im sure you'll replace it." Cindy hit Riley on his sore arm which made him flinch but he still had a smirk on his face as he grabbed the house phone and dialed Huey's cell number.

After a few seconds Huey's voice came over the phone. "Hello?"

Riley took a deep breath and changed his voice to sound much lower. "Huey Freeman, we've kidnapped your girlfriend Jasmine, if you don't do exactly what we say then you'll never see her again."

After a few seconds of waiting he heard Huey again. "What do you want me to do?"

Cindy and Riley both could barely contain their laughter, they couldn't believe it was working.

"Meet me at the park in one hour." Riley hung up the phone as Cindy burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nigag you so stupid he's gonna kill yo ass!" Riley started laughing too. "Aye call up Jasmine, we gonna make this real fun." Cindy grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Jasmine's number

"Hey girl, whatchu doin... ok, hey meet Riley and me at da park in like an hour...Cuz we gonna play a prank on Huey...yea I know I know but just do it... ok see you there." Cindy hung up and left with Riley.

"What did she say?" "She said you dumb as hell for doin dis but she's gonna go along with it anyways."

Riley smiled as they left to go back to the Freeman house, he knew Huey was probably gonna kick his ass for this later but not before he had some fun with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this.

Riley and Cindy headed for the park after an hour of waiting like they planned, Cindy called Jasmine one more time to make sure she knew what to do as all three of them met up near the checkerboards where Ruckus and Grandad could be found almost everyday.

"Aight Jasmine you remember whatchu supposed to do?" Riley turned to Jasmine as he sat down underneath one of the larger trees.

Jasmine smiled at him with her usual perfect smile. "Ofcourse I do, this is gonna be so much fun!" Cindy laughed at Jasmine's enthusiasm at playing a joke on Huey but Riley grimaced at the thought of what Huey would do if he got caught (and knowing Huey, he probably would).

Cindy sat down beside Riley and wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a big smirk on her face, which only made Riley angry. "Hoe what you doin?" "Just getting one last look at you before yo brother finds and murders yo ass for pullin this joke on him." Riley shoved her away as she just laughed jabbing him in the side.

Riley checked the time then look over at Jasmine. "Give me yo phone, I gotta send him da last text before he gets here." Jasmine did as he asked as Riley found Huey's number and sent him a text. "When you get to the park come to the checkerboards and wait."

"If she's hurt in any way I feel bad for the officers who will have to clean you off of the sidewalk."

Riley shuddered at his brothers very-real threat. In his own mind he couldn't help but wonder what would actually happen if someone hurt Jasmine for real, he shuddered again and took Jasmine over by the pond with Cindy. "Aight just stay here and wen I text you, scream like Cindy told you." Jasmine nodded as Riley headed back over to the boards and slipped behind a thick tree to wait for Huey.

After another ten minutes Riley finally saw Huey coming towards the checkerboards and he was carrying a sheathed katana on his side, typical Huey thought Riley. He took a deep breath having a split second of regret as he sent a text to Jasmine who responded in seconds.

"HUEY! HELP ME!" Riley could hear Jasmine perfectly as she screamed which made Huey whip his head in the direction of the pond. He only took a few steps before checking his phone which had went off. "Don't come any closer or else." Huey ignored the warning and took off at a ridiculous speed towards the pond. Riley watched barely keeping up as he slowly stood. "Aw shit nigga didn't go for it."

Riley moved closer to the pond and saw Huey who was already crouched over Jasmine who was sitting on the ground, he could her her faintly. "No im fine... Huey im fine stop... I dont know he ran off.." Riley smiled thinking his plan had worked, he met up with Cindy back at his oroginal spot as they both could barely contain their laughter. "Nigga I dont believe it! I didnt think you could eva trick yo crazy ass borther!" Riley started laughing "I know! Man dat went off perfectly did you see his face, I aint neva seen that nigga like that before." Riley had gotten a picture of Huey before he ran off, it was barely visible but Huey's expression was one of concern instead of his usual pessimistic scowl.

Cindy and Riley began to walk the opposite direction hoping Jasmine was keeping Huey distracted. After a few minutes Riley stopped to get a drink from the water fountain, as he finished he heard a small noise and turned around to see that Cindy had disappeared. "Cindy? Yo Cindy where you at?" Riley looked around not seeing any trace of her. "Come on C dis ain't funny where yo ass at?" He slowly started walking in the same direction as before, but slower this time as he looked around.

He kept hearing the same noise every few steps and he kept turning around but no one was there. "Cindy come on where you at? This ain't funny no more."

Riley turned around to walk the other way but smacked into something and almost fell over, before he did someone grabbed his collar and kept him on his feet. Riley's blood ran cold as he realized he was staring his brother dead in the face. "He...hey Huey, whatchu doin here...?"

Riley was met with a hard hit to the stomach as Huey let go of him and he doubled over in pain. "Your not funny Riley." Before Riley could say anything he felt Huey drive the end of the sheath hard onto the back of his head as He hit the grass hard. He looked up and could barely make out Huey's form as his vision became fuzzy and he passed out.

"Reezy? Yo Reezy you ok? Come on say somthin." Riley could hear Cindy's voice but for some reason he couldnt respond. He tried to force himself to move and after a few seconds he was able to push himself up with his arm as he looked around. "What...what da hell happened? All I rememebr is Huey then it got all fuzzy..." Cindy helped him up and sat him on one of the benches. "Yea cuz he knocked yo dumbass out." Cindy sounded worried but Riley could see the smirk on her face." Nigga I wish you coulda seen yo face, when you turned around and-" "You saw all dat shit?"

"Yea, when you stopped to get a drink that samurai nigga you call a brother snatched me by the waist and hauled me off." Riley chuckled which caused his head to pound and Cindy glared at him. "Least I didnt get knocked out like some bitch.

"Aye shuddup! Dat nigga got me by surprise, aint no way he coulda take me if I had seen him." "Yea yea keep tellin yourself that Reezy." Cindy stood behind Riley and looked at the back of his head and neck. "Damn boy he hit you hard, you got a nasty mark right on the back here." She trace the scar which made Riley flinch. "OW! Damn hoe dont touch dat! Jesus!" "Ok ok don't be such a baby, hold still." Riley could feel Cindy feeling around the spot with her fingernails which which relaxed him and made him completely forget about his splitting headache.

"I guess it ain't to bad, no bleedin or nothin just a nasty ass scar." She ran one her fingers along the back of his neck trying to find any more marks or scars from him being hit. Riley forgot why she was even doing it he just didn't want her to stop.

"Aight you look fine, come on." Riley snapped back to reality as Cindy stopped and he stood up following her.

"What did he end up doin wit Jasmine?" Riley asked as they left the park.

"Well after he found her she tried to be all cryin and shit but she gave in and told him da whole thing, I dont know how da hell he didn't see me running but I got away from him before he could see me."

Riley sighed rubbing the back of his head where Cindy had run her nails already missing the feeling.

"Damn I knew dat wouldn't work why da hell did you let me do it?"

Cindy snickered and looked at him. "Cuz I knew it'd be funny as hell to watch you get an ass whoopin, I didn't think he'd knock yo ass out cold."

"Hey shuddup punk! I told you he got me from behind!" "Yea I heard yo uda first time Riely." She giggled and hit him on shoulder. "Whats wrong cant take a hit no more?" Riley hit her back and smirked. "Bitch please didn't Jasmine tell you bout how I fucked up some fat guy at da mall?"

"Yea she told me about dat, dat asshole got what he deserved anyways for messin withchu."

Riley nodded as they got into Dorathy and he drove back to his Grandad's house. When he got out he looked at his phone."Aye you wanna hang out here its only like three." Cindy shrugged and followed him inside as they kicked their shoes off and went into the living room. "Damn dat shit hurts, why'd dat nigga have to be so brutal?" He rubbed the back of his head as Cindy smirked at him. "Want me to scratch it again?"

Riley blushed a little as he looked over at her."Uh.. yea sure I guess." He sat up as Cindy came over and sat behind him on the couch and began running her nails along the back of his neck and the lower part of his head. After only a few seconds Riley felt just like he did earlier, he wasn't aware of anything else going on except Cindy.

"_What da hell am I doin? Cindy's my friend I shouldn't feel like dis about her." _

Riley closed his eyes as Cindy began to scratch a little harder.

"_Damn dat feels good, I should get my ass kicked by Huey more often... yea right, next time I see dat nigga he gonna get it."_

Riley was brought out of his thoughts by Cindy's voice again. "There that feel better?" Riley nodded as she stood up and smirked at him. "Good maybe now you'll stop bein a bitch about it." She laughed as Riley chucked a pillow at her and threw one back at him.

After an hour or so of watching some bullshit show on BET Cindy got off the couch and steretched out. "Aight I think im gonna head home." Riley looekd up at her as he balanced himself on his elbows. "Why its only like 4 or somthin." She shrugged at him. "Yea I got shit to do at home anyway, later Reezy."

"Cool...Aye Cindy.." Cindy stopped at the door and looked at him. "Yea what?" "You wanna hang out here tonight, my Grandad's gone till tomorrow so we can do whatever." Cindy could hear a weird hesitation in Riley's voice and he sounded off but she smiled." Sure why da hell not, ill go home and grab some shit, ill be back later." Riley nodded as Cindy went out the door, after she shut it he just stood there for a few seconds. "What da hell is wrong with me..."

He made his way back to the couch and flopped back down and began channel surfing. His phone started vibrating as he grabbed and answered it. "Hello?" To his surprise it was Huey. "How's your head?"

Riley sat up and leaned back rubbing it. "Nigga how you think?" Riley couldn't see Huey but he knew he was rolling his eyes. "I don't give a shit but Jasmine wanted to know." He sighed into the phone. "Its fine nigga Cindy rubber it for..." There was a few seconds of silence. " What did you say?"

"Nothin forget it, can I go now or you got anymore stupid questions?"

"Yes, where is Grandad I couldn't get a hold of him earlier." "I dont know he's been gone since dis mornin, Tom said somthin bout him and Grandad goin somwhere but I barely listen to dat nigga."

Huey was the one to sigh this time. 'Fine, Jasmine says get better." "Whateva nigga." Riley hang up his phone and tossed it to the other end of the couch as he layed back down. "Hatin ass nigga, knockin me out den just actin like nothin happened."

After getting sick of TV Riley got off the couch and headed for the kitchen, Since Grandad wouldn't be home for at-least a day He figured he could pig out as much as he wanted and not have to hear anything about it. He grabbed anything he could find from the fridge and a huge frying pan. He dug through the cabinet and found his Grandad's recipe for the Luther Burger, something he had come up with years ago, he had even owned his own restaurant for a number of weeks before it was declared a massive health hazard and shutdown.

It took Riley almost half an hour to get everything fried up and ready, he started stacking the everything up as he finished, the burger was made up of two burger patties, four slices of cheese, 8 strips of bacon, and was all crammed together between two crispy cream donuts.

Riley took am minute to admire his dinner then he took it into the living room with a fresh can on Monster and sat on the couch finding a decent movie to watch. He leaned back and took a huge bite of the burger and smiled. "Damn I still say dis is what crack must feel like." He took another bite before setting it down. He didn't pass out like the first time he had tried the burger when he was eight, probably because his body was able to handle it now but he still felt full already.

Waiting for Cindy to come back Riley decided to play through a few games of Black Ops, he figured all the shooting and people bitching online would help him forget about the nasty mark on his head. Which only made sense to Riley.

During his third game he was doing much better than normal as he shot off the couch. "Dats right niggas you dont fuck with Reezy nu uh!" HE continued his rampaging onslaught as the other players bitched and cursed at him over their mics. "Come on niggas make dis hard for me, I ain't even tyrin yet!"

As the game ended Riley spun around and started doing his trademark celebratory booty dance. "Yea bitches that's right run from me! None of you can match my skills!"

"No one except me." Riley instantly stopped and turn around again to see Cindy leaning against the frame of the living room entrance as a blush covered his face, Cindy burst out laughing as she threw a duffle bag onto the couch and sat beside it." You lucky I wasn't playin too Reezy or id be the one dancin."

"_Yea and id like to see dat"_ Riley thought to himself as he sat down in Grandad's chair.

Cindy kept smiling as Riley looked away embarrassed both by her smirk and what he was thinking.

"So whatchu wanna do nigga? We got all day and night lets do somthin fun."

Riley shrugged and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Hell if I know girl, you hungry?" He nodded towrads the Luther burger sitting on the table, Cindy looked at it like it was radioactive. " . .dat?"

"Its my Grandads Luther burger, wanna try it?" "hell no! Dat thing looks gross Reezy!" Riley smirked and picked it up sitting beside Cindy. "Come on just try it." Cindy backed away from Riley. "Nigga quit playin, don't put dat shit near me."

Riley moved closer as Cindy hopped off the couch. "Riley I ain't playin keep dat nasty ass burger away from me!"

He chuckled and took bite from it which made Cindy look even more repulsed." Whats wrong C? Its just a burger."

"Nah dat ain't no burger, dats some weird mutant shit."

He laughed and put it back down. "Aight fine quit bein so whiny about it, damn." Cindy narrowed her eyes and sat back down. "Scuse me? Mr. tough nigga wont quit bitchin bout getting jumped by his brother."

"Aye for the last damn time! Dat nigga wouldn't had a chance if id seen him comin." Cindy just laughed and turned her attention to the TV and Riley blushed again.

"He called me up earlier all like, nigga Jasmine wanna know if you ok." Cindy turned back to Riley.

"least she cares, hell you lucky he didn't drag you off somewhere like he did to me, or id probably never have found yo ass knocked out on the grass."

Riley's cheeks burned again. "Bitch how many times you gonna keep bringin dat up?" Cindy smirked at him. "Till it stops bein funny, and dat could take a long ass time."

"Maybe I should start makin fun of yo ass for getting caught too."

"Nigga please all he did was grab me not like he messed me up like he did to you."

Riley gave up and went back into the kitchen, he could hear Cindy's laughter the whole time.

"Aye while you up get me somthin to eat!" "Bitch please, yo damn legs aint broke get your own damn food!"

Cindy came into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets looking for something eat. She stretched up high to grab a bag of Doritos's and Riley couldn't help but notice her good she looked. Her body had filled out nice over the years but only now was it really starting to get his attention. After a few seconds Riley caught himself.

"_Damn nigga what you doin, you aint supposed to be checkin out Cindy like dat...but damn if her ass aint fine... DAMN! Stop doin dat!"_

Riley shook his head trying to focus again as Cindy pushed him aside to get a drink from the fridge. "Can you make me a burger or somthin? Not dat nasty one you made though. Riley didn't think he could control the tone of his voice so he only nodded as Cindy left the kitchen.

Riley whipped up a quick burger for Cindy with the usual ingredients and came back into the living room giving it to her before sitting back down propping his feet up again.

She took a bite and smiled at him. "Damn Reezy this is good, how'd you learn to make shit dis good?" HE shrugged and smiled too. "Grandad don't make a lot anymore so I pretty much do my own cookin now."

She smirked and took another bite. "Sounds like Grandad got you whipped." "Nah nah it's like dis, he told me he aint cookin for my ass anymore so I had to learn to make my own stuff." She nodded and finished the burger.

"Dat does sound like your crazy ass Grandad." They both laughed thinking of all the things Robert Freeman had rambled on about years ago and even still today. When Riley and Cindy started hanging out more she had gotten an earful of what Huey and Rile dealt with on a daily basis and found it hilarious.

Later in the day after the sun had gone down Riley and Cindy were layin around the living room watchin old gangster movies and eating through a pizza they had ordered when they heard the doorbell go off. "Who da fuck is at my door dis late?" Riley got up and went to the front door opening it, his face dropped as he saw Huey and Jasmine standing on the other side of it. "What da hell yo uwant nigga, come to sneak attack my ass again?"

Huey ignored Riley's question pushing past him as Jasmine followed. "Ceaser needed the apartment to himself tonight and Jasmine's is being fumiagetd or something." Riley raised an eyebrow. "what does Ceaser need it for?" It only took a disgusted look from Huey for Riley to get the point.

"Damn dats nasty, how da hell did he get a chick?" Huey sighed and tossed his shoes near the door. "I dont know or care, but Jasmine and I are staying here tonight."

"Why you stayin here nigga? Go stay at her house."

"We cant, remember Riley?" Riley sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Shit I had forgot about that."

Earlier in the month Tom and Sarah had come home early from a meeting at the highschool, they were part of the PTA even though Jasmine wasn't even in school anymore. When they came home they caught Huey and Jasmine having sex in the living room and pretty much banned Huey from their house ever since.

All three of them went into the living room as Cindy sat up tossing away an empty Monster can and smiled hugging Jasmine. "Hey gurl, whatchu doin here?"

"Huey and I have to stay here tonight, its a long story." Cindy just smiled sitting back down. "Cool, I was getting bored of Reezy anyway." Jasmine laughed and Huey had a small smirk on his face but Riley just scowled and sat down in the chair.

"Aight whateva but you nigga's better not try doin none of dat nasty shit while were in da house."

Huey smirked again as Jasmine sat on his lap when he sat down. "No promises." Jasmine giggled and smacked Huey's arm, both Riley and Cindy made a face.

After the movie ended it was close to midnight, Jasmien and Huey got off the couch and headed upstairs. "Aye man you and your hoe sleep in da guest room, Cindy's gonna use your old bed."

Riley grunted as a picture frame smashed into the back of his head and rattled to the floor. "Dont call her a hoe Riley."

"Fuck you nigga come down here and say dat." Huey ignored his brothers taunt and went into the bedroom with Jasmine as Riley sat back down rubbing the back of his head. " Damn dat nigga got me right in da same spot from before."

Cindy looked over and almost choked on her pizza. "Shit Reezy you bleedin!" Riley felt the back of his head and looekd at his hand, Cindy was right, his finger tips were stained blood red. They both rushed to the bathroom as Cindy found a a towel and put it over the cut. "Damn Riley he got you good dis time."

She carefully wiped the blood away and put a smaller cloth over the wound. Riley winced as she ran over it with the cloth. "Ouch damn girl careful back there."

"Shuddup don't be such a baby." Riley gritted his teeth but relaxed eventually as Cindy finished and tossed the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper. She put a large bandage over the mark. "Aight you fine now, just dont take dat off until tommorow or it's gonna go back to bleedin."

Rile ygot up and felt the back of his head. "Thansk C, I owe you one."

Cindy just smiled as they headed back downstairs, when they passed the guest room they could both hear exactly what they didn't want to. "Ewww dem niggas is goin at it." Riley went down the stairs followed by Cindy.

After cleaning up most of the trash except for a pizza box and a few cans they both went back up towards the brother's old room. Riley stopped and pounded on the guest room door. "Hey you niggas cut it out, Cindy and me don't need to be hearin dat shit all night. "Riley was greeted by a loud thwack as he stumbled back from the door. When he stood back up he leaned in and noticed three metal tips sticking through the wood, he recognized them as Huey's throwing stars. "Damn dat nigga lost his mind."

AS Riley entered his room Cindy was already digging through her bag for her pajams as she tossed a tanktop and a pair of sweaptants onto the bed, she turned around and scowled at Riley. He looekd at her and raised an eyebrow. "Whatchu lookin at?"

"Get out nigga, I gotta change." "Use da bathroom hoe! Dis is my room!" Riley shot back as he looked at her.

"She chucked one of Huey's old books at Riley as he shot off his bed and out the door. "Alright damn!, don't gotta be throwin shit like my hatin ass brother!"

After waiting a few minutes and changing into a pair of black and red basketball shorts Cindy opened the door to let Riley back in. He checked her out as she turned around to go to her duffle bag.

"_Damn even in shit like dis she still looks good..." _Riley tried to ignore his thoughts as he laid down on his bed.

"If you wanna shower in da morning you betta get yo ass up before Jasmine does, dat hoe always waste da damn water when shes here." Cindy chuckled and laid down pulling a blanket over herself and putting her phone on the night stand. "Thanks for da heads up."

Riley turned off the light and turned on his side as Cindy fell asleep almost instantly. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before doing the same. Riley woke up multiple times during the night to find himself looking at Cindy.

Even in the dark he noticed every feature of her face. He drifted off for the final time that night and ended up dreaming about them being together, he knew it himself it wasn't right but he didn't care, it was only a dream...right?


	5. Chapter 5

Cindy PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this

Cindy rolled over in the borrowed bed and a drawn out yawn escaped her lips. "uhh what da hell time Is it?" She rolled the other way to look at the digital clock on the night stand, which read 8:30 A.M. She slowly sat up and yawned even louder this time. She looked over and noticed Riley was gone. "Da hell? No way dat nigga is awake this early..."

Cindy got out of bed and wandered over to her duffel bag grabbing a bigger shirt to toss on over he shorts and tank top. After turning her phone on and checking for messages she noticed an odd smell coming into the room. After a few seconds she realized what it was. "Bacon.. don't tell me Reezy is cookin." She stuck her head out the bedroom door and smiled as the scent became stronger.

When she got downstairs and turned into the kitchen, she couldn't believe what she saw. Riley was standing at the stove with three different pans sitting on top, one of which had bacon sizzling in it. "Reezy don't tell me you cookin all dis food for me?" Riley chuckled as he turned around dropping a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Hoe you think imma cook for you? Please girl this is my breakfast."

Cindy laughed and grabbed a plate before sinking a fork into the stack. "Too late my ass is hungry, besides ain't you supposed to treat a guest all nice and shit?" Riley laughed harder this time sitting down to join her."

"Please C just cuz you white you think imam treat you special?" They both smirked as they started to eat.

"_Hell yea I wish you'd treat me special. Not like any of dem hoes you talk to deserve your attention._" Cindy was confused at what she had just thought. "_What da hell did I just say?_"

Cindy realised Riley was talking and she tried to focus back on what he was saying. "So what da hell do you wanna do today? We got till sometime tonight before Grandad gets back to fuck up da house and not worry about it." Riley had a smirk on his face as he spoke.

" _Damn dat boy has a cute smile... wait what? Girl dont think dat shit bout Reezy dat aint right._"

"i dont know nigga, whatchu wanna do? Its your house." Riley shrugged grabbing a few sausages with his fork. Cindy checked the time again. "Hey aint yo hatin ass brother up at like da crack of dawn?"

"Nah dat nigga is always up late whenever Jasmine is here." Cindy snickered and make the sound of a whip being cracked. "Poor Huey, didnt know dat boy could be so whipped."

They both started laughing as they heard a voice from behind them. "What are you two idiots so happy about?"

Riley and Cindy turned around to see Huey standing behind them, newspaper in hand. "Nothin nigga, take yo hatin ass somewhere else." Cindy laughed again as Huey struck his brother on the head and walked to the living room.

"Riley when you gonna learn not to piss off yo brother?" "Bitch please dat nigga gonna get it some day."

Cindy shook her head getting up from the table and tossing her dishes into the sink. "Yea yea sure, keep talkin Reezy." She smirked walking past him as he scowled.

She went upstairs to grab a shower as she noticed Jasmine leaving the bedroom trying to fix her hair. "Girl you want some help with dat?" Jasmine nodded and grunted in frustration as she tried to pull out ak not. Cindy took her into the bedroom and set her on the bed as she began to slowly untangle Jasmine's nappy hair. "

Jazzy you and Huey gotta keep dat shit down Reezy and I could hear you all night."

Jasmine blushed and tried to look away from Cindy without makign more knots. "Sorry we kinda forgot you guys were here." Cindy started laughing as she finished with the last knot. "Oh I see how it is, forgettin your best friend da second Huey gets you in bed." "No no its not like that!" Jasmine squeaked as she stood up

"Jazzy calm down im just playin witchu, so how was it?" Jasmine looked back at Cindy. "How was what?" Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Girl I swear you got the same attention span as Riley, how was it for you with Huey." Jasmine's cheeks turned red as she looked away. "IT was...great." Cindy let out a loud snicker before hugging her best friend with one arm leading her out of the room.

"Come on Jasmine spill it." Jasmine shook her head. "why do you wanna know so bad?" Cindy shrugged and smirked. "Cuz im nosey." Jasmine ignored her as they went back downstairs and Jasmine found Huey in the living room. She slid onto his lap and leaned against him as he balanced her with one arm while still reading the paper. Cindy sat down in Grandad's chair and watched them. After a minute her midn wandered and instead of Huey and Jasmine she saw herself and Riley sitting in the same way, except Riley has a PS3 controller in his hand and Cindy was watching him play.

"_Damn that'd be nice... bein all cuddled and shit." _Cindy hadn't realized how long she was staring until Huey's cold voice snapped her out of her trance. "What the hell are you staying at white girl?" Cindy blinked a few times times then looked at Huey who had set his paper down to look at her.

"Nothin nigga, whatchu look in? I know what you thinkin but come on, not while Jasmine is in da room." Jasmine giggled and looked down at Huey as he sighed grabbing his paper again. Cindy smirked leaning back in the chair more as she resumed her thoughts.

After a few minutes Riley came into the living room finally having all of breakfast cleaned up as he leaned against Cindy's chairs. "So whatchu nigga's doin all day?" Cindy looked up at Riley then at Huey who had tossed his paper down and turned to his brother."

"Jasmine and I are just staying here until tonight when Grandad gets back." Riley looekd frustrated as he sighed. "Nigga cant you find somthin else to do besides be here?" Huey raised an eyebrow as he sat up more. "Why, what do you need the house for?" Cindy could have swore Riley had looked at her for just a second. "Nothin I just don't want yo hatin ass here all day." Huey ignored his brother as he got u with Jasmine who followed him upstairs.

"Hatin ass nigga... always gotta be doin some stupid shit.." He sat down on the couch as Cindy sat up putting the foot rest of the chair down. "Lets just go do somthin, screw dem niggas they can have da house." Riley shrugged and went upstairs to his room as Cindy headed into the bathroom. She grabbed a quick shower and changed into a pair of loose jeans and the same tank top from yesterday. She stopped at the mirror that hang behidn the bathroom door and looekd at herself.

"M_aybe I should wear somthin else, somthin Reezy would like..._"

She quickly dismissed the thought as she heard Riley leaving his room yelling something else about Huey, typical day at the Freeman house.

Riley had thrown on a wife beater and a pair of jeans like Cindy's but bigger, she looked at him for a few seconds as she stepped into the hall.

"_Damn somthins different bout him...i like it.. Aye damn girl whatchu sayin? Come on keep it together!_"

Riley put his phone away as they both headed downstairs and out the front door, he leaned back inside before they left. "AYE, you niggas betta keep yo nasty shit in dat room!" Before closing the door he heard both Huey and Jasmine together. "Shut up Riley!" Riley slammed the door as Cindy giggled. "Damn niggas get all uppity and shit.. so whatchu wanna do?" Cindy shrugged 'Wanna go to da mall?" She got into Dorothy with Riley as he started the car and drove towards the Woodcrest Mall.

Cindy stared at the window most of the way there but kept stealing glances at Riley when he wasn't paying attention. Something about him seemed different to her but she couldn't figure it out, but whatever it was it kept her looking.

When they got to the mall she got out of the car and went inside with Riley. She could already tell Riley was staring at the newest Mall Santa. "Reezy don't even think about it, you aint pullin dat shit while im here." Riley frowned and kept walking with her as he looked back narrowing his eyes. "Come on girl just one shot?" "Nigga please I aint here to baby sit you, im here cuz I don't wanna be in dat house with yo brother and Jazzy goin at it all day." They both shuddered at the thought as they walked down to the sports shop.

Cindy loved coming in her every chance she got to spend what money she wasn't saving to get out of her moms house. Riley had already wandered off to look at shoes which made her laugh. "Dat nigga probably has more shoes than my crazy ass mom."

She looked at a few jerseys but tossed them aside when she saw the price tags. Riley saw her and picked one up that she set down." How much you need for dis?" Cindy shurgged "More than I have." She staretd to walk away before she heard Riley speak up." I can buy it, I got some cash saved up from doin some painting." Cindy turned around and look at him.

"Reezy come on you aint gotta do that, besides dat shit is too expensive." "Nah don't worry about it C, just remember you owe me." He smirked which made Cindy blush but Riley didn't seem to notice as he payed for the jersey.

"_I know this nigga aint buyin me clothes, and whats with dat smirk?_"

Cindy took the jersey from him as he put his wallet away. "Thanks Reezy, lunch is on me." She was the one to smirk this time as Riley smiled. Cindy was about to say something else as her phone rang. "Hello? Hey Ceaser whats up nigga...yea we at da mall... ok cool meet you there."

Riley raised an eyebrow as Cindy hung up. "Ceaser wants to grab lunch with us, cool witchu?" Riley shrugged but Cindy could see that he was uncomfortable. "Sure whateva, just means you payin for two niggas." He smirked as they both left the store.

"Shoot with the way yo asses eat imma be stuck at my moms house forever."

Riley laughed and looked down at Cindy. "Aight fine I go easy on you today, but don't get used to it." Cindy smiled and hit Riley on the arm. "Nigga please I don't need yo charity." "Girl you sure? Cuz im hungry as hell today."

"Nigga whatever, just dont worry about it." Riley chuckled as he checked his phone." When's Ceaser gonna meet us anyway?"

"I don't know Reezy, you his friend when da hell does he get off work for lunch?" "I don't know hoe, damn, why do I gotta know everything?" "Damn Riley you;d be lost without me." Cindy pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ceaser asking when he would get off work to meet them. "Girl who da hell you talkin to, you forget who I am?" Cindy snickered and shoved Riley. "Yea im talkin to da same nigga who gets punked every time we play ball or video games." Cindy smiled in victory as Riley looked away, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"_Reezy looks cute when he blushes..._" 

She watched him for a few more seconds before looking ahead as she smacked into someone infront of her and fell over. Riley looked down instantly then at the person she ran into, it was the same man Riley had attacked in the parking lot yesterday. "AYE NIGGA! Watch where yo fat ass is goin!" The man turned around and narrowed his eyes seeing Riley.

"Hey your that little punk bitch who almost hit my car yesterday?" Before Riley could say anything Cindy was already on her feet. "Nigga who da fuck you talkin to? You da dumbass who pulled out in front of him." Riley stared at Cindy wondering how she even knew about what happened. The man turned his attention to Cindy. "Run along little white girl, this aint the place for you." Riley started laughing which got his attention again. "Ooooooh nigga you shouldn't have said dat."

"What the hell you talkin about? Get outta here before I really whip yo-" He was stopped short as a something hard and metal connected with the back of his head. He hit the ground with a hard thud which drew the attention of everyone around them. Cindy looked at Riley wondering if he did anything but he just shook his head.

They both looked up to see Ceaser standing where the man had fallen holding metal trays from the food court. "Yea nigag thats what you get! I know you aint talkin to my friends like that!" Ceaser tossed the tray overhead as it was caught by one of the food court workers and he smiled at his friends. "Whats up niggas?" Cindy stared at Ceaser like she had seen a ghost.

"_What da hell? Since when does Ceaser pull dat kinda shit?_"

Riley burst out laughing with Ceaser as they both taunted the man who was now barely making his way to his feet. "Come on nigga get up! You want some more?" Riley and Ceaser went to attack but Cindy stopped them with a smirk." Nah nigga's its my turn." They both smiled and stepped aside gladly letting their friend get in her shot.

Cindy took one step back and drove her right foot forward as hard as she could into his rib cage, the man's eyes shot open as he wheezed and coughed holding his side. All three of them started laughing as they walked away into the food court to get lunch. "Damn for how fat dat nigga is he ain't too tough." Cindy said as she stepped up to the Burger King counter.

Ceaser chuckled looking over the menu. "Reezy thats the second time you fought that nigga, how do you not end up in jail for this shit?" Riley laughed and turned to Ceaser. "Nigga please they ain't gonna put Reezy in jail for nothin, that fat shit had it comin anyway for runnin into Cindy like dat." Cindy felt her face get hot as she looked at Riley with the corner of her eye.

"_Damn this boy defendin me now? Thats kinda sweet... I mean you know bein a friend and shit._"

Cindy thought she was going insane, now she was trying to justify her thoughts to herself. She ordered a Whopper and sat down with Riley and Ceaser who had already started eating. "Damn you nigga's starvin at home or what?" They both stopped and looked at her, they both said something through the wad of food in their mouth as Cindy grimaced. "Man finish yo damn food before you talk, dats nasty as hell."

They both swallowed as Ceaser spoek first. "we was sayin thanks for buyin us lunch." Cindy smiled before takign a bite of her's. "Its cool, just dont make a habbit of it, I gotta save up all the cash I can to get da fuck outta my moms place." Ceaser laughed as he set down his burger. "Girl I dont know why you still there, I mean you get tons of friends, just saty with one of them." He smirked at her before suckign down half of his Coke. Cindy laughed and threw a few fries at him. "Nigga hush, aint no way im livin with you and dat crazy ass paranoid ninja you call a friend."

"Aye come on Huey aint dat bad..." Ceaser's expression chanegd to depressed as he thought about all the bullshti Huey had done just this past week alone, from ripping apart his laptop to almost getting electrocuted when he came home late one night from a party by Huey's security system. Cindy exploded with laughter as Ceaser described that night.

"So I come home at like two in the mornign right? And I forgot his dumbass password so I just picked the damn lock and walked inside, next thing I know, this nigga had some kind of pad on the ground in front of the door, that thing woulda fried my ass if Huey hadn't knocked me off of it first."

Riley snickered as he finished his last burger. "Damn nigga im glad I don't live with him anymore, I got sick of all dat bullshit." Ceaser flipped Riley off which only made him chuckle.

Cindy looked back at Ceaser after coming from from throwing her trash away. "So you still with day girl? Whatever da hell her name is?"

Ceaser raised an eyebrow at Cindy. "You mean JC? Nah dat hoe was too high maintenance so I dumped her ass, but im lookin for a new girl." Ceaser smirked and winked at Cindy, Riley kicked Ceaser under the table as he grunted in pain which made Cindy laugh. "Boy stop playin, you know I aint lookin to get into dat shit right now."

Ceaser smiled and kicked Riley back. "Hey cant blame a nigag for tryin righ- OW! Damn Reezy aight I get it!"

They both glared at each other. "Hey hey none of dat shit while im here, if you two wanna go at it do it in da parking lot, no homo." They both looked at each other and shrugged calling a truce as they tossed their garbage away.

They sat back down as Ceaser checked the time. "I got like twenty minutes till I gotta get back, so what you niggas wanna do till then?"

They both turned to Cindy as she just shrugged. "Aye I bought lunch, da rest is up to you nigga's." Riley smirked as he looked over at the Christmas display. "I know, come on. " He ran off towards the second level of the mall as Ceaser and Cindy followed him.

Cindy stopped at Riley's side following his eyes which were looking down on the display. "Reezy you aint gonna do this shit again are you?" "Girl please imam do dis shit until that fat nigga pay's what he owes." Ceaser looked confused as he turned towards Cindy. "Every year Reezy pulls some shit on da Mall Santa cuz he hates him." Ceaser chuckled and followed Riley's gaze. "Aight so whats the plan this time?"

Cindy watched Riley;s face as he thought hard waiting for an answer. Riley looked frustrated as he thought and Cindy started to smirk. "Whats wrong Reezy all out of ideas on how to fuck with da white people?" "Shuddup! Im thinkin!

Cindy and Ceaser both watched Riley as he thought for another minute, but eventually gave up. Cindy smirked grabbing Riley;s arm and tugging him back down the stairs. "Nigga I told you, you ain't gonna mess with him today."

"Ill get dat fat fucker, I just aint feel like it right now.." Cindy giggled at the disappointment in Riley's voice. She noticed every time she giggled she got a weird reaction from Riley. She enjoyed it for some reason

She kept watching him before Ceaser drew her attention." Hey I gotta go gys, I see you niggas later." "Aight bye Ceaser." Cindy hugged Ceaser with one arm before he left. Riley looked extremely uncomfortable when Ceaser hugged back. When he was out of sight she turned to Riley who was still staring in his direction.

"Reezy... REEZY! yo you in there?" Riley shook his head and turned to Cindy. "You say somthin C?" Cindy sighed and shook her head as she started to walk with Riley following behind her.

They wasted as much time as they could at the mall before heading back to the Freeman house around six. When they got back home it was obvious Grandad still wasn't home yet but Huey and Jasmine were still there.

Riley scowled as they opened the door. "Them niggas better be done doin dat nasty shit." Cindy made a face as she tried not to think about out following Riley into the house.

Cindy looked around and found Huey and Jasmine on the couch watching a movie, she flopped down onto the empty space. "Hey niggas were back." She smirked as Huey gave her a cold look but Jasmine smiled. "Welcome back! Did you guys have fun at the mall?" "Yea we just did the usual shit and I bought lunch for Riley and Ceaser." Jasmine giggled as Huey sat up. "I feel bad for you having to pay for my brother, he eats like its going to be his last meal. " Cindy laughed with jasmine as Riley came into the room with two Monster's and a bag of Cheetos. "Aye shuddup nigga! I like to eat so what?"

Huey sighed and leaned back letting Jasmine rest against him. "Atleast try not to eat so much junk Riley, its not good for you." "Nigga you still on that health food kick, damn get ova it already. Grandad has da right idea eatin keepin all dis shit in da house for us."

Cindy watch Riley eat as she turned her attention back to Huey and Jasmine. "So when are you niggas leavin anyway?" Huey let Jasmine answer this time. " Mr. Freeman said he would be home around midnight so were gonna leave maybe around nine right?" She turned to Huey who only nodded.

Riley opened the second can of Monster and drank some down. "Good im sick of you niggas goin at it every time Cindy and I turn our backs, I got enough of dat shit when we were still in school and you niggas were still in dis house."

"Its not my fault Jasmien and I enjoy-". Huey was cut off by Riley "AYE! Stop right der nigga I don't wanna hear dat shit, neither does Cindy." Cindy laughed and stole the rest of Riley's monster. "Im with Reezy on dat." She drank it down and tossed the empty can back at Riley who caught it and whipped it at Huey. Huey easily caught it and threw it back much faster smacking Riley In the face knocking him out of the chair. He hid the floor hard as Jasmine watched the two brothers begin to fight.

Cindy sighed and grabbed the bag of Cheetos offering some to Jasmine. "Just like old times right Jasmine?" Jasmine giggled and took a handful. "Least them niggas don't try to kill each other anymore like when they were kids." Cindy couldn't count the times Riley and Huey had almost done each other in, hafl the time it wasnt even on purpose.

Cindy watched Huey and Riley fight and break everything that got in there way. Eventually they both ran out of energy and stopped coming back into the living room after dusting themselves off.

Huey sat down beside Jasmine again and grabbed a book he had been reading off the table as Riley took his seat in Grandad's chair. Both Jasmine and Cindy looked t them dumb founded as Cindy spoke up. "That's it...? you niggas trash half da house now you all done just like dat?" The freeman brothers looked at each other then shrugged as Cindy gave Rile ya weird look. "Damn you niggas getting soft in yo old age." Cindy smiled knowing instantly that Riley was fired up again.

"Aye bitch who you talkin to? Reezy aint never goin soft, maybe my hatin ass brother will but not me!"

"Come on Reezy, it aint a bad thing to be soft." She smirked as Riley scowled at her.

"Give me all da dirty looks you want boy... you aint scarin me." "Girl please you lucky I don't smack a hoe." Cindy snickered and threw an empty can at Riley. "Nigga please id whip yo ass if you tried."

Riley tried his best to come up with something to say but he just got up and headed upstairs in defeat. "Whateva nigga..." Cindy laughed and went into the kitchen.

"_Reezy gave up pretty easy on dat one, that was kinda nice..._" Cindy was once again interrupted from her thoughts by someone bothering her, this time it was Jasmine.

"Hey girl, whatchu doin? Sick of Huey already?" Cindy snickered as Jasmine smacked her on the arm. "Oh hush, watching them almost kill each other made me hungry is all."

Jasmine grabbed something to eat from the fridge as she sat down on the counter. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" Cindy shrugged and sat beside her. "I'll probably just end up here like usual, not gonna be around my pain in da ass mom on Christmas."

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Good that means we can all be together!" "Girl please, Reezy and I probably just gonna go do somthin else." "Oooh come on Cindy dont you wanna celebrate with all of us?" Cindy sighed, Jasmine might be her best friend but that didnt meant she was used to her attitude. "Fine fine ill talk Riley into staying around for atleast alittle while, but after the gifts and shit are done, were leavin." Jasmine smield and hugged Cindy. "So what did you buy for him?" "Girl thats my buisness, you gonna have to wait like everyone else."

Jasmien frowned and jabbed her in the side. "Come on just tell me Cindy." "i aint sayin nothin." Jasmien sighed hopping off the counter. "Ok fine, by the way your really gonna like what he got you."

Cindy stared at Jasmien as she left the ktichen stunned.

"_Riley actually got me somthin... I wonder what it is... damn im gonna have to get him somthin good dis weekend, shit im gonna have to get somthin for Ceaser too, damn niggas runnin me dry."_

Cindy went back into the living room only to see Huey and Riley fighting again. "Aye nigga get off of me!" Riley kicked Huey in the chest as he rolled away and stood up. Riley walked out of the living room talking to himself as Jasmien and Cindy let out a long sigh. "Can you nigags go ten seconds without fightin in da same house?"

Huey wiped a trail of blood his lip and scoffed. "Why do you think I moved out?" "Whateva nigga." Cindy went upstairs to find Riley In the bathroom.

"Hey you ok Reezy?" Riley did his best to put on a smirk. "Girl please dat nigga cant hurt me." Cindy looked at the back of Riley;s head and saw hiw woudn had re-opened. "Hey whatchu doin?" Cindy grabebd a cloth and placed it over the wound. "You got dat cut open again, hold still dumbass." She cleaned it up like before and re-bandaged it. "Nigga how many times you gonna go yo ass kicked before you stop?" "Shuddup! Im gonna figure out a way to beat dat nigga just watch." Cindy only laughed as she tossed the bloody cloth in the hamper. "There, next time I aint helpin you so try not to piss off yo brother again."

Riley sighed and felt the back of his head and winced. "Damn hatin ass nigga." Cindy sighed and started scratching it like she had before, she could fee lRIley relaxing. "There, dat betta ya big baby?" Riley didnt respond he just had a relaxed look on his face which made Cindy smirk.

"_Is dat all it takes to keep dis nigga in line? I gotta remember dat._"

She suddenly stopepd which made Riley turn around. "Done already?" Cindy smirked and left the bathroom. "Sorry dats all ya get for free, sorry."

The rest of the night was spent in the living as everyone sat around watching some shitty shows on BET. Around nine Jasmine and Huey got off the couch. "Cya later guys, were gonna head out." Rile was half asleep on the couch as Cindy threw a pillow at him. "OK bye Jazzy, by Huey." Riley just grunted and rolled over. Huey sighed and walked out the door with Jasmine behind him.

Cindy yawned and stretched out loosening her body up after sitting still for so long, she looked over at Riley who was still asleep even after being with with the pillow. "Damn nigga you lazy." She got up and grabbed the pillow again smackign him with it. He fell off the couch and sat up looking around then up at Cindy. "Girl what da hell you doin?"

"You brother and Jasmine finally left." Riley smiled and got on the couch again." Finally, I was hopin dat nigga would leave soon."

Cindy sat down beside him as they both yawned and Riley changed the channel finding a decent show to watch. "You want somthin to eat? My ass is getting hungry." "Sure I guess." Riley got up and headed into the kitchen trying to figure out what to make. Cindy got bored of waiting and headed upstairs to Riley's room to change into her pj's. She noticed one of Riley;s shirts laying on his bed, she checked to make sure Riley was still in the kitchen then she grabbed the shirt pulling it on over he head.

"Damn dis feels... good..." She looked at herself in his shirt which was pretty big on her.

She was about to take it off when she heard Riley's voice from behind her. "Aye Cindy you want a burger or wh-" She knew why he stopped talking but she didn't want to turn around. When she finally did turn around Riley had already gone back downstairs.

Cindy let out a long sigh and sat on the bed. "Shit, how da hell am I gonna explain dis?"


	6. Chapter 6

Riley PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this.

"What da hell was dat...?"

Riley must have asked himself that one-hundred times before making it back down the stairs. He had just walked into his bedroom to see Cindy modeling herself in the mirror wearing one of his shirts. He went back into the kitchen to finish what he had been cooking but he couldn't get his mind to focus.

Riley shook his head and grabbed his last can of Monster from the fridge,cracking it open, and drinking it down in one long gulp as he tossed the can away. "Fuck dat shit, it aint happen, I don't care what da hell I saw." HE continued to cook, finishing up and taking his plate into the living room, sitting back down on the couch waiting for Cindy to finally come down.

After sitting through a full re-run of the "Uncle Ruckus Reality Show" Riley finally heard Cindy coming down the stairs and took a deep breath getting ready for whatever awkwardness was about to arrive. Cindy walked into the living room obviously avoiding looking at him as she plopped down into Grandads chair and leaned back.

Riley waited a few minutes before saying anything. "Aye girl you still hungry?" She turned her head and shrugged. "Nah im good nigga." "You sure? Dis shit is good I got out da good stuff to make this." Riley held up a normal sized burger, since he knew Cindy thought his Grandads Luther burger was horrible.

She cracked a tiny smile which made Riley feel a little better and shook her head." I said nah nigga, I ain't hungry." Riley nodded and went back to eating trying to ignore the ramblings of Uncle Ruckus from his old show. How the hell that fat ignorant racist got his own TV show, RIley would never know.

After awhile Riley ended up sprawled out on the couch half asleep, he was about ready to pass out on the couch when he heard Cinyd's voice. "Reezy you still awake over there?" Riley stretched out and used his elbows to sit up. "Yea barely, why?" He could see how tense Cindy was as she sat up more from the chair.

"About uh earlier... I was just uh.. " Riley held up his hand and shook his head. "Nah it was nothin C, you don't gotta explain nothin to me." Cindy just sat there staring at Riley anything she had wanted to say had pretty much been defused. Riley let out a long drawn out sigh and stood up off the couch. He was about to say one more thing before his phone went off in his pocket. Riley decided to answer it against his better judgment, it was Huey. "Damn whats dis nigga want, they just left like an hour ago, Hello?"

"Riley are you busy?" "Nigga whatchu think? Its ten at night you think im doin anything nigga?"

Riley could hear Huey sigh."Do you remember asking me to find out more about the tagger named Mimic?" He had to think for a minute but it finally clicked. "Yea dats the nigga who tagged Cindy's place aint it?"

"Ceaser and I found out where he is, he's been running around Woodcrest tagging a few places." "Damn you serious? Oh hell yea keep an eye on dat nigga imma come get dat ass, no homo, where he at?"

"We can trap him in the park if you mvoe fast enough." "Aight nigga I be there soon as I can." Riley hung up his phone grabbing his hoodie and shoes near the door before looking back at Cindy. "I gotta go take care of somthin, we can talk when I get back aight?" Cindy didnt say anything she just nodded. Riley ran out the door and hopped into Dorathy as he sped towards the park. Before getting there he called Huey again. "Aye nigga he still there?" "Yea Ceaser's keeping him distracted, hurry up." Riley hung up and kept driving until he reached the park.

When he got there he parked a decent distance away before hopping out and jogging into the park, he found Huey waiting by the playground, he could see Ceaser chatting the kid up further down at the skate park the city had built a few years back, which had already been tagged a few times. "So whats da plan anyway?" Huey reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone sendign a text to Ceaser. "Simple, Ceaser's gonna bring him over here and were gonna waste him."

Riley looked at his brotehr with a confused expression. "Dats it? All dat ninja shit you pull and dats your plan? Nigga I coulda done dat myself!." Huey shushed his brother as Ceaser started to walk the boy they knew as Mimic over to the Freeman brothers.

Ceaser was going on about Mimic's work and that his friends wanted to talk to him about it, Riley chuckled to himself how stupid this kid was to fall for that load of crap. When they finally stopped Mimic pulled down his hood so Huey and Riley could get a look at him. He resembled Riley the most with the same hair style but he appeared to be smaller, his expression was also like Riley's in its cockiness. Riley could feel his hand balling into fists inside his pockets, now realizing that he had the chance to make this kid pay for what he did to Cindy's house.

"So you the nigga that calls himself Mimic?" Mimic nodded as he sat down on one of the benches. "Yea dats just my tag name though, you know what my niggas call me, my real name is J." Riley snickered when J said "niggas".

"_Yea like dis kid got niggas in Whitecrest._" Riley nodded over to Huey who slowly walked his way around J but he didn't seem to notice since he was focused on Riley. "Yo shit aint bad little nigga, reminds me of da same stuff I used to do at yo age." J chuckled as he leaned back. "Come on man I aint dat much younger than you, im sixteen, what are you like eighteen?" Riley smirked and stood up. "Good guess my nigga."

Riley looked over past J at the wall that he had jst painted before Ceaser and Huey showed up, it was the same design he had tagged on Cindy's house except different colors this time. "SO where else you taggin at J?"

"I been goin all over dis place taggin up sheds, garages, even a house, course I didn't get to finish dat one some crazy ass white girl came at me with a fuckin bat, I had to get da fuck outta there." Riley threw his head back and laughed. "Damn nigga dat don't sound to good, you remember what dis white girl looked like?"

J reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, he pulled up a picture he had gotten of Cindy as she was coming out of her house. "She aint to bad I guess but I don't go for now white hoes." Riley almost lost it right there but he managed to keep himself together.

"You know my nigga, I think I know dat white girl." J raised an eyebrow as he leaned up. "Oh yea, how? She live near you or somthin?" Riley looked at Huey for a split second who was now waitign calmly behind the bench where J was sitting.

"Yea yea dis girl live a few houses down from me come to think of it." J looked more interested keeping his eyes on Riley, not even noticing Huey or Ceaser waiting to attack when Riley gave the signal. "Yea ya know nigga, I think her name is uhhh.. let me think... Cindy, Cindy McPhearson." Riley pretended to stumble with his words and he could by the look on J's face that it was working, this kid was being suckered in more and more and he was about to find out what a bitch payback could be.

"You hittin dat or somthin my nigga? I mean no disrespect or nuthin if dats your hoe." Huey and Ceaser could both feel the anger radiating off of Riley, the both exchanged a look that asked how Riley hadn't already torn J in half by now.

"Nah nah I don't even know dat girl I just seen her around da neighborhood is all." J let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Good man I thought you was about to go all crazy on my ass for taggin yo girls place, but since she aint yours maybe I could go back and finish my work." Riley started to breathe harder, he was inches from his breaking point. "You know dat hoe wasn't to bad, I tried my luck but she just be hatin on a nigga you know? Its aight though she aint da kinda girl I deserve anyway."

That, that was the line and J just broke it. Before J had any clue what was going on, Riley clocked him right in the jaw sending him rolling over the back of the bench and down at Huey's feet. J spat out a lump of grass and coughed. "What da hell man? Whatchu doin dat shit for?" When he tried to get up he met Huey's gaze.

J tried to make a U turn but smacked right into Ceaser, his face dropped and his expression screamed panic and fear as he looked between the three. "What da hell is goin on? What yo niggas doin?"

Riley kicked the bench over and stood right in J's face. "Imma teach you stupid ass not to mess with someone you bitch ass cant handle."

Riley gave a quick jab to J in the stomach which made him bend over and groan in pain. J tried to stand back up but Riley caught him in the same spot with his knee as J hit the ground groaning in pain holding his abdomen.

"Come on nigga get up! You talkin big just a sec ago where did all dat shit go?"

Riley delivered two hard kicks to J's ribs making him roll away. "Come on nigga! If you gonan talk big back dat shit up!" J managed to scramble to his feet and get in a few steps before Riley cuaght him by the hood and yanked him backwards kicking him in the back and letting go which made him fall face first onto the ground.

Ceaser and Huey had yet to make a move, they could easily see Riley wouldn't need help they were just enjoying the show at this point. After a few more shots J managed to get to his feet again, Riley snagged his hood again but J saw it coming and slipped the hoodie off over his head and took off running.

"Get dat nigga I aint done yet!" Huey shot past Riley being faster than either him or Ceaser who followed behind as fast as they could. J was a decent runner being small in size compared to Riley to Ceaser but Huey was catching up quickly as J tried to find a quick escape.

"Huey dont let dat punk ass nigga get away!" Riley shouted to his brother who was keeping pace with J and starting to gain on him. "Riley come on man, we can cut around this way!" Ceaser and Riley shot down a different street that lead behind most of the shops that outlined the street opposite the park.

Riley and Ceaser popped out of the alley way right in front of J who barely managed to make a hard left turn and flew across the street towards a few houses that lead into the larger living area of Woodcrest apart from the community where the Freeman brothers had lived most of their lives with Grandad.

J made it to the front stoop of an apartment building and got the door open just as Huey tackled him through it as they both hit the floor, Huey quickly sprang to his feet pinning down J until Riley and Ceaser caught up.

They both praised Huey as they walked into the lobby of the apartment building as J struggled to get away from Huey. Riley was considering what to do next before he heard a door slam and someone coming down the stairs stairs. "What the hell is going on down?" Riley couldn't believe it, how many times was he gonna run into this guy, down the stairs came the man Riley had repeatedly ran into the past few days.

"J what the hell is going on?" J grunted and managed to squeeze out from under Huey standing up. "These niggas attacked me in the park cuz I tagged some white girls house." The man took a look at the three and caught sight of Riley.

"OH HELL NO! Not yo ass again! Now you fuckin with my cousin? You gonna get it nigga." Riley scoffed as Ceaser and Huey stood at his sides. "Yea? Whats yo fat ass gonna do nigga? I already beat yo ass once and my nigga here clocked you out, whatchu got for us?"

"Nigga if you dont get da fuck out of here your gonna find out!" Riley chuckled thinking this man was only bluffing.

J was the one to speak hiding behind his cousin. "Come on Jamaul it aint worth it man, they just niggas." Jamaul ignored J's attempt to calm him down as he look at Ceaser and Huey. "Who da hell is dis one? I rememebr you from the mall but not him." Jamaul was looking at Huey who stared back with his forever present scowl.

"My name isnt important, but depending on what you decide to do next I could be the most terrifying, and last black person you'll ever see."

Jamaul stared at Huey before exploding into a fit of laughter. Riley and Ceaser started to back away from Huey. "Ohhhh nigga you shouldnt be laughin." Jamula turned back to Riley. "Nigga whatchu say?" Before he even saw it coming Huey was across the room and planted one foot into Jamaul's gut and kicked up with the other catching him right in the jaw as Huey flipped back and landed on his feet. Jamaul smacked into the wall behind him and slid down to the floor yelping out in pain.

"What da hell was dat? You some kinda ninja nigga assassin?" Huey stood up and looked down at Jamaul and simply stated. "I dont like to be laughed at."

J went to help his cousin up as the trio turned around to leave. "Aye nigags I aint done with you!" Riley just threw up a hand flipping Jamaul off as they stepped onto the porch. Before they could continue they heard J shout. "Jamaul no dont! They aint worth it!"

Huey turned first to see Jamaul pulling a small pistol from his belt, his eyes widen as he leaped to the side tackling Riley and Ceaser to the ground. A split second later they heard a loud shot go off from Jamaul's gun.

Ceaser shot up off the ground grabbing the railing. "This nigga shootin! Get yo ass outta here!" Huey and Riley got up after him as Jamual came running out the door with J in behind him tryign to stop his cousin. "Come on man stop! They aint worth shootin!" "Shuddup J these niggas fucked with da wrong guy!"

Anotehr shot was heard as J managed to shove Jamauls hand upwards making him hit the top of the porch covering as he shouted to the freeman brothers. "Just run! Forget about dis nigga." Riley and Huey had no problem doing just that, they reached grabbed the railing to jump over like Ceaser did, but before they could make it one more shot was heard, and a pain filled wail.

Ceaser and Huey stopped dead in their tracks and whipped around to see Riley laying on the ground right near the railing as blood leaked out from underneath him. J had managed to wrestle the gun away from his cousin and empty out the bullets onto the porch, they were both screaming at each other now.

In a blind rage Huey rocketed over the rail and tackled Jamaul down from behind, his head hit the wood hard as Huey began delivering lightning fast strikers to his skull. Ceaser ran over to Riley and leaned down to him. "Riley? Riley man you still in there? Come on man answer me!" After a few panic filled seconds Ceaser heard a low groan as Riley rolled over. Ceaser could now see that he had been hit in the arm and it was bleeding bad, he quickly ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it tight around Riley;s arm before getting his phone and calling 911.

Riley slowly sat up and groaned again at the hellish pain in his right arm. "What da hell happened?" "That nigga shot you man, lucky you all he got was your arm." Riley looked around and stood up with the help of Ceaser. "Damn dat hurts like a living hell, wheres Huey did he get hit?" "Nah yo brothers fine." Ceaser pointed to Huey landing blow after blow to Jamaul who now had blood running from his nose and mouth.

J wrapped his arms around Huey;s waist and dragged him away from his cousin as he let go and kneeled down to check on him, Huey made his way off the porch and over to his brother and friend, blood dripping from his knuckles.

He looekd Riley in the eyes then at his arm. "Are you ok?" Riley narrowed his eyes. "Nigga I got a bullet in my arm do I look ok?" Riley winced in pain as he held his right arm. "Dont worry man I got someone on the way, we gotta go yo ass to the hospital and get that shit outta yur arm." Riley dug into his pocket and tossed the keys to Dorathy over to Huey.

"Screw em, yo ass is drivin I aint sittin around waitin for no police or nothin." Huey shrugged and walekd with Ceaser who helped Riley as they all got into Dorathy and drove to the hospital which was out past the mall more into the city.

Riley kept a hand over the blood soaked cloth as he tried not to wince. "I cant believe dat nigga shot at me, I mean I been shot at before but damn..." Huey didnt say anything as Ceaser leaned back to check on Riley's arm. "Hey man be thankful he only got your arm." Riley let out a sigh and nodded tryign to relax and not focus on his arm.

Huey gave his phone to Ceaser. "Call Jasmine and tell her what happened." Ceaser groaned and took the phone. "Why me, yo girl is gonna freakin lost it, I dont need her blowing out my ear drum." Huey narrowed his eyes and began to drive faster. "Just do it, now"

"Aight damn man you dont gotta tell me twice." Ceaser quickyl dialed Jasmine's number and waited for her to answer. "Hey jazzy, nah I know this isnt Huey, yea yea I know... look Riley's hurt were goin to the hospital... ok ok fine dont start screamin already!" Ceaser passed the phoen to Huey as he took it. "Jasmine everything is ok Riley just got shot in the arm... he ok Jasmine pelase dont start crying.." Huey sighed and waited for Jasmine to calm down. "Look just go get Cindy and meet us there ok?" He hung up and put his phone away as Riley leaned up in his seat.

"Im da one who gets shot and yo girl actin like shes dyin, go figure." "Just sit back and keep your arm still Riley." Riley did as his brother said for once and just sat back in the seat, he could only imagine how Cindy was gonna react to all of this, she wouldn't lose it like Jasmine but still.

When they finally got to the hospital Ceaser got out and walked with Riley as Huey stepped up to the counter inside the main lobby and explained to the nurse what happened. They didn't have to wait long before Riley was taken along with Ceaser and Huey to a room not far down the hall. The doctor who was tending to Riley asked Ceaser and Huey to wait in the hall, after a minute of arguing they gave up and went out to wait.

While waiting they spotted Jasmine and Cindy who had just made it to the hospital, Jasmine crahsed into Huey and look up at him "Is Riley ok? Where is he?" Huey put his arms around Jasmine and sighed. "Jasmine calm down everything is fine, Rileys fine there in there getting him patched up." After everything was taken care of Riley sat up and waited as the doctor told everyone they could come in.

Riley mustered a smirk as he watched his friends and brother come inside. "Damn look at dis, I got all my niggas here." Jasmine smield and hugged Riley as he yelped in pain "DAMN girl watch it!" She let go as Riley held his right arm but he smiled and Jasmine smiled too. "Im glad your ok Riley. "Yea I could hear yo ass freakin out, over da phone." Jasmine blushed and hit his other arm. "Hey shut up! Im aloud to be worried about you aren't I?" Riley just snickered and look to Cindy who was standing behind Huey.

He turned his attention to Huey for a minute. "Aye nigga can you go and find somthin for me to eat? Im hungry as hell bein in here so long." Riley motioned to Cindy as Huey nodded and took Jasmine's hand as they both left the room.

Ceaser eyed his friends arm. "So man you gotta wear like a sling or anything of that shit?" Riley shook his head as he sat up more. "Nah I just gotta watch da stitches and all dat shit, gotta take some meds too." Ceaser chuckled and stepped back resisting the urge to touch the stitches.

Riley again motioned to Cindy who wasn't looking at either of them, Ceaser nodded in understanding. "Aight man im gonna go track down your brother and maybe get somthin to eat too." HE quickly backed out of the room leaving Cindy and Riley alone.

It seemed like ages before Cindy finally said something now looking at Riley. "So how'd it feel? Getting it all stitched and shit." Riley smiled abit and looked at his arm. "Not gonna lie girl it hurt like hell, not as bad as getting short in da first place but still pretty bad." Cindy took a few steps closer as she looked at his arm. She very slowly ran her finger nail just under the stitches which made Riley jump a bit.

She looked at him again. "So you still wanna talk about earlier or we just gonna sweep dat shit under da rug?"

Riley shrugged and got off the table to stand in front of her. "Its up to you, you wanna talk about it or what?"

Cindy sighed and looked up at him. "Well what was you thinkin when you saw me like dat." Riley thought for a few seconds trying to pull together his words. "I dont know I guess, it was just kinda like a holy shit thing ya know?"

Cindy giggled and leaned into Riley wrapping her arms around him which caught him completely off guard. "Im just glad your ok Reezy, when Jasmine told me what happened I about lost it like she did." Riley hugged her the same way with his good arm and laughed. " Yea dat girl was freakin out all kinds of crazy when Huey called her."

Riley and Cindy stayed in their embrace for a few seconds before Cindy stepped back as she heard Jasmine;s voice coming from the hall. "Lets wait till them niggas is gone, then we can finish dis talk aight?" Riley nodded and hopped back up onto the table as everyone came back in.

Riley started to eat a bag of Doritos and drank a can of Monster they had found for him as he looked at Cindy who was talking to Jasmine. Between getting shot at, and the weirdness that was going on between him and Cindy he had no idea what to expect for the rest of this night or the following days, but one thing was sure to him, he was damn sure by the end of all this drama Cindy might know more about Riley's feelings than even he did.

Huey walekd over to his brother as he sat beside him. "So did you and Cindy talk?" Riley shrugged and took a swig of his Monster. 'Sorta, you niggas kinda got in da way before we could finish." Huey just nodded before smirking. "So whos telling Grandad you got shot?" Riley laughed and looked at Huey. "Nigga I aint doin it! Dat old nigga gonna lock me up in my room if he find out!"

Huey smirked again. "Yea good point, lets just keep this one under raps ok?" HE turned his attention to the others as they nodded in agreement.

While leaving the hospital Ceaser and Huey got into Jasmine's car as they left and Cindy followed Riley to Dorathy. "Girl can you drive?" Riley pointed to his obvious injury as she laughed and took the keys. "Yea nigga I can drive, ill go easy though cuz of yo arm." Riley laughed with her as they got into the car and Cindy started to drive back to the Freeman house. Riley had a long night ahead of him between his arm, Cindy, and trying it figure out how to hide all this from Grandad.

When they got back t the house Riley got a text, he checked his phone as they walked inside, it was from Huey.

"If you cause one more nigga moment before Christmas im putting you back in that hospital." Riley just laughed to himself and put his phone away. "Good to know dat nigga cares."


	7. Chapter 7

Cindy PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this

Cindy followed Riley into the living room keeping an eye on his arm which had been wrapped up to cover and protect the stitches. "Hows yo arm feel Reezy?" She went to touch it as Riley smacked her hand away.

"Girl keep da hell away from it, I know how you play." They both laughed and went into the living room getting comfy in their usual spots. Riley grunted and looked over at his arm which hurt every time he moved it. Cindy sighed and stretched out on the couch.

"You want some food or somthin?" Riley raised his eyebrow and looked at Cindy. "Girl you aight? You actin weird as hell eva since we left da hospital."

Cindy looked away from him as she blushed again. "Na just all dat bullshit we was tryin to talk about earlier...its still on my mind." Riley nodded and leaned back in Grandad's chair. "Yea I forgot about all dat when dem niggas came in and got in our way."

She sighed and sat up trying to get comfortable on the couch. "So where do we start with all dis?" Riley shrugged and made eye contact with her. "Its up to you girl, you da one who brought it up."

Cindy giggled and threw a pillow at Riley who swatted it away with a smirk. "Your such a pain in the ass Reezy."

Riley laughed and threw it back. "And here you are anyway hangin out with a nigga." Cindy shook her head and let out another sigh as she relaxed more on the couch. "Aight I got an idea, wait here." She got up and headed to the kitchen and dug around for something.

Riley was surprised to see her coming back with a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka. "Girl where in da hell did you find dat." Cindy smirked and set it down on the coffee table with two glasses. "I saw yo Grandad hiding it when he came home the other day, except he didnt know I was watchin."

Riley sat up a lot more interested now as he took an empty glass. "So whats yo idea?"

Cindy took hers and filled them both up. "Simple, we gonna ask each other questions, if you dont wanna answer, you gotta down da whole glass." She smirked as Riley grimaced for a second, he had tried this stuff before with Thugnificent and Leonard. It left a nasty taste in his mouth, not to mention the hangover he was left with.

They both stared at their glasses then Riley looked up. "Aight im goin first, what was da first thing you did when you heard what happened to me?" Cindy thought for a second and smirked. "I threatened to kill Jasmine cuz I thought she was lying to me." Riley let out a big laugh and looked at his glass. "OK your turn girl, make it good."

Cindy leaned back trying to think up something good to ask Riley. "When I came to da hospital were you happy I was there?" Riley looked at her for a few seconds then swigged down his glass which made Cindy burst out in laughter.

"Oh come on Reezy, you cant drink on da first one! Dats not fair." Riley chuckled and shrugged refilling his glass. "Hey im just playin by yo rules C." He smirked as Cindy scowled at him, it was his turn again.

Riley sat in his spot for a minute as Cindy impatiently tapped her nails on the stand beside her. "OK ok I got one, when niggas make all dem jokes about us being together, whatchu really thinkin besides just yellin at em to shuddup." Cindy's face turned beat head as she drank down her glass without hesitation, which told Riley more than he needed.

She refilled her glass and looked at Riley trying to think of something else. A smile crept across her face when she thought up her idea. "Why do you get all weird and shit when Ceaser comes around when were hangin out." Riley's eyes widen as he reached for the glass but Cindy was shocked to see him draw back.

He sighed and looked away. "Cuz dat niggas make all kinds of stupid jokes and he gets annoyin as hell when he's all up on you..."

Cindy couldn't believe what she just heard, it wasn't exactly the grand confession she was digging for but it was way more than she would have thought he was willing to admit.

Riley's cheeks were burning red as he looked at her. "Hey girl I seen you getting all angry when girls checkin me out at da mall, dont lie." Cindy scowled again hitting him upside the head. "Nigga just ask yo question."

Cindy waited for a few more moments before Riley finally spoke up. "Earlier in da hospital when you hugged me, why did you make it last so long? not dat im arguin." Cindy smirked with Riley as she thought about her two options.

She decided to go with the one that she knew would keep Riley interested. "Cuz you was hurtin and I figured it'd make a nigga feel betta."

Cindy and Riley spent the next hour and a half asking each other questions about the other or the situation they were regarding how they felt about each other.

By the time they were done the bottle was empty, they had both actually drank a fairly equal amount and were both also feeling the effects as. Cindy ut her glass down and let out a whine. "Damn Reezy yo ass drank all of it."

Riley shooked his head trying to keep his focus. "Girl you da one askin me all these embaressin ass question!"

They argued back and forth before Cindy slid off the couch making her way over to Riley. He watched her alittle confused as she stumbled every step or two, When she made it to the chair she lazily sat down on the arm and looked between the coffee table and Riley.

She looked around again then down at Riley who was doing his best to keep from passing out. "Hows your arm feel Reezy?" He blinked a few times somehow forgetting about the wound on his arm as he looked at it then back to Cindy. "Its aight, it dont sting no more, but Im gonna have to still take those damn pills."

Cindy smiled and reached behind Riley's head and began scratching the base of it and moved up, she could see his body melt into relaxation as she continued.

"Hows dat? It helpin at all?" Cindy just saw Riley nod as he craned his head up so her nails dragged further along. Since the first time she had done this when Riley's head was cut open by Huey during a fight she enjoyed it more every time, something about seeing Riley so relaxed made her feel better.

"Between getting yo head cut open and dat nasty ass wound you got tonight imma have to take care of yo ass to make sure you dont do nothin else stupid." Riley chuckled and closed his eyes. "Girl please I dont get into trouble, trouble finds me cuz everyone wants to mess with dis nigga right here."

"Oh yea? You sayin EVERYONE wants to mess witchu huh?"

"Hell yea C, aint no one around here dat dont want a piece of me, but dem niggas is gonna have to start getting in line cuz I got shit to do ya know." Cindy giggled at her friends usual ranting and raving, talking about Woodcrest like it was his home back in Chicago.

She stopped scratching his head which made his eyes open again as he looked at her. "So do I get to skip to da head of dat line if?" Riley looked both confused and embarrassed as he sat up more.

"Whatchu talkin about Cindy?" "Nigga you know what I mean, you sayin everyone wants a piece of you, and im sayin dat maybe im one of em." Cindy had to muster all of her strength not to laugh horribly at Riley's expression, he looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"Cindy you aint sayin what I think yo sayin. " Cindy nodded slowly as she started to scratch Riley's head again. "Dat game was fun and all Riley but lets get down to da real reason we talkin like dis, I dont think we can keep it a secret anymore."

Riley let out a long drawn out sigh and was silent other than that for a minute. "Yea you right, aight fine imma ask you straight up, and there aint no more Vodka left so you gotta answer it." Cindy smiled in agreement as she kept scartching.

"Whatchu wanna do about all dis shit goin on, like all da feelings we hidin about the other?" Cindy took her time thinking as much as she could, the alcohol not messing with her head at the moment which she thought was a miracle.

She grabbed Riley's hand pulling him up from the chair and started leading him up the stairs. "It'll be easier to tell you up here." She opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside letting go of his hand as he followed behind quickly.

Cindy found her way to Riley's bed in the dark and lied down rolling on her side in his direction as she found the lamp switch and turned it on, she motioned for Riley to join her as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

She rolled the other way to face Riley who was looking at her with a smirk on his face, she smirked too. "Whatchu smilin about Reezy?"

Riley chuckled and rested on his elbow. "Just dat I finally got you in my bed and I didnt have to do anythin." Cindy started laughing and hit him in the stomach lightly. "Nigga hush, dis is gonna be a one time thing if you dont shuddup with dat."

They both smiled again as Riley rubbed his sore arm. "Let me see yo arm Riley." Riley sat up and pulled off his hoodie and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the bandaged area covering the stitches up so they could heal.

Cindy took her time looking at the wound as she grazed her nails over it, Riley flinched away as she took his arm. "Sorry, didnt mean to get so close like dat." She looked at it again and sighed letting go of his arm as he rolled his sleeve back down, when he was done Cindy wrapped her arms around him again aind leaned into him.

"Reezy I was scared as hell when Jasmine came in all screamin and shit about you bein shot, dat spazz didn't think to tell me you aint dead first."

"Its aight girl, I aint hurt dat bad, dis aint nothin it;ll be over with soon as it heals up." Cindy sighed again and tightened her grip on Riley. "Yea yea I know but come on Riley, even a nigga like you needs to be careful, who else knows what crazy ass niggas are around here." She heard him chuckle as she looked up.

"Come on C, aint no nigga dumb enough to try nothin on me, between me, you, Ceaser, and Huey aint no one who could really hurt us, hell you'd have taken out dat little nigga J the other day if he hadn't ran so fast." She laughed softly remembering the terrified look on J's face when she came after him with a metal baseball bat.

After a few minutes of relaxing in her spot, Cindy moved moved into Riley;s lap as he moved back against the headboard of his bed so she could. "So whatchu think about dis now?" she asked as Riley put his arms around her waist.

HE sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Im tryin to think of somthin to say girl, I guess I wanna see where dis goes but you know I dont wanna fuck up our friendship or nuthin."

Cindy nodded and rested her arms on his. "Yea I get it but I mean, its not like we can just keep puttin dis shit off foreva right?" They both stayed silent for a minute before Cindy adjusted herself so she could turn around and face Riley.

"How about we start with dis." She leaned closer to Riley and felt her face heat up as he lips softly pressed to his. For a few seconds it felt to her like Riley had frozen before his arms tightened around her waist trapping her in her spot as he deepened the kiss. She could feel his body press into hers as her fingers curled, wadding the back of his shirt up in her fists.

They broke the kiss at the same time and stared at each other, neither of them had any idea what to say or do. They both were waiting for the other to comment. Riley beat her to the punch. "Damn girl...dat was...damn.."

Both of them could see the others cheeks flaring as Cindy rested her head against his chest, still sitting up in his lap. "So does dat answer yo questions?" Riley smiled at her and shook his head. "Nah girl now I got a lot more of em but I aint gonna ruin dis, ill ask later."

She smiled and looked back up at him. "Dats the answer I was lookin for." She leaned up again planting another kiss on Riley's eager lips. This one last longer than the first as Cindy nudged Riley down, he ended up laying on his back with Cindy on top of him.

Riley was the one to stop the kiss this time. "Aye girl you sure dis aint just da Vodka actin up?" Cindy giggled again and looked him in the eyes.

"Whats wrong Riley you scared of a little white girl takin advantage of you?" Riley laughed and rested his head back more.

"Cindy please, I aint sayn no or nuthin, im just askin if you okay with dis, like it aint gonna end up as one of does crappy movies where da girl is all like "oh shit what did I do." Cindy snickered and shook her head. "Nigga come on, im in control of myself dontchu worry about it aight?" Riley agreed with another kiss as Cindy's hand's started to explore under his shirt slowly pulling it up.

"_Damn I didnt know Reezy was built like dis, I shoudla made a move way before dis._"

She could feel every detail from his abs all the way up to his chest, she managed to pull the shirt off over his head, he objected at first not wanting to stop but he tossed it away quickly and went back to her.

She continued explore his body slowly taking in it's shape as she could feel Riley doing the same. He slowly leaned up and started kissing along her neck slowly. "Mmmmm damn Reezy dat feels good..." Her voice squeaked at the end which made even her jump, either Riley didn't notice or chose to ignore it as he continued along her neck.

Cindy turned her head back to Riley when he suddenly stopped, she frowned and looked into his eyes asking why. She saw him smirk as his hands rested on her hips. "Come on girl you took my shirt, fair is fair aint it?"

She blushed and smiled understanding what he wanted as she started to slowly pull up her tank top that she had been wearing since before the trip to the hospital. She could feel Riley's eyes on her body as she pulled it off and tossed it with his shirt on the floor. She smirked and looked back at him. "Like what you see Riley?"

Her tank top had been hiding a baby-blue with small strips of lace trailing from the center up along the top and stopping on the other side. Riley hadst taken his eyes off of her or even blinked for that matter as he leaned up and kissed from her neck again down to her exposed skin.

Cindy could feel a shudder rolling down her spine as he repeated this back up to the right side of her neck.

She leaned down after he finished and whispered in his ear. "Let me return the favor." She could feel his excitement as she leaned across and softly bit down on his neck. Cindy swore she heard the tiniest moan escape from Riley as she bit down harder the second time in the same spot.

She was right as she heard it again but louder this time. "Hows dat feel Riley?" She smiled as he looked at her. "Few more times and maybe I can tell ya." She giggled and mimicked her actions on the other side of his neck which got the same response but louder each time.

"Looks like I found yo second weakness boy." She trailed her finger nails up to the back of his head and begin scratching as Riley closed his eyes. "Mmmm damn girl you know how to treat an injured nigga."

Cindy smiled and kept scratching his favorite spot as she went back to lightly biting his neck. "Da best part is, aint nothin to interrupt dis time, no hospital, no doctors, no hatin ass brother, just us, right?" Riley chuckled and let his hand run up and down Cindy's back .

"Damn right girl, aint nothin dat can keep us from dis tonight."

As if Riley had purposely wanted to jinx this wodnerful moment he and Cindy were having they both heard the single thing in the world that could stop them, the single person on earth who would be able to stop them from going any further.

"BOOOOY! WHERE DA HELL YOU AT? I KNOW YOU HAVENT BEEN DRINKING MY VODKA EITHER! GET YO NARROW ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN WHOOP ON IT!"

Cindy and Riley both groaned in anger and frustration as Cindy looked at him. They could both here Robert Freeman stomping around downstairs and still yelling and ranting at virtually no one about the living room, the empty bottle of vodka, and whatever else he felt like throwing in.

Cindy sat up and sighed holding her head, the vodka was finally kicking into gear. She felt Riley sit up too as he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, I can go take care of dis, then we can get back to our fun." Cindy smirked and watched Riley grab his shirt from the floor and head out his bedroom door, leaving her behind. She picked up the shirt of his she had put on earlier that night before the whole shooting thing had occurred and slid it on over her head.

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Jasmine. "Good news girl, finally had da guts to admit it to him."

Cindy didnt even have time to put her phone down before getting a text back from Jasmine. "Awwww im so proud! did you guys get down to "buisness"? ;)" Cindy laughed at Jasmine's text. "Nah his Grandad came in da door right before it could get good, hes downstairs doin damage control right now."

Jasmine texted back just as quickly as before. "What do you mean damage control?" "Dont worry Jazzie you gonna get da whole story later." She tossed her phone aside and sighed standing up doing her best not to fall right back over.

She could hear Grandad ripping into Riley about everything and started to make her way out of his bedroom.

"Grandad we aint doin nothin! Aight fine yea we took yo Vodka ok? But we aitn doin anything else?" Riley's face spoke anger and frustration as he looked at his Grandad. "Boy I may be old but im not stupid! I know you got something goin on in my house dont lie to your Grandad!"

Cindy watched the fight continue and shook her head and started to go down the stairs to intervene. "Hey Mr. Freeman, good to see you back from yo trip."

Grandad and Riley both snapped to attention and looked at Cindy like she had come out of nowhere. Cindy smiled sweetly which somehow managed to suddenly bring Grandad down from his rage. "Well hey there little baby, how have you been?" "Im doin fine, so whatchu yellin at Riley for dis time anyways?"

Riley scowled at Cindy but she just brushed him off. "Im just tryin to figure out why my vodka is gone and my kitchen looks like a damn hurricane went through it." Cindy laughed and smiled again. "That's all my fault, I was askin Riley to make somthin to eat earlier and we just kinda got side tracked you know? I promise we can get dat shit all cleaned up."

Robert Freeman smiled and started to head for the stairs. "Well thank you, you see boy? You need to take a lesson from this girl, she know how to treat her elders, shoot, I raise yo ass all these years and you still done have any respect for me or my house."

Cindy smirked and looked at Riley as he just stared at her. "How da hell do you do that?" Cindy shrugged and leaned up as much as she could to kiss Riley. "Im just dat good Reezy." Riley laughed and kissed Cindy back. "So you wanna start where we left off?"

Cindy laughed and hit Riley on his good arm. "Not with yo crazy ass Grandad in da house, dont worry well get another chance." She started walked towards the stairs and turned back to Riley giving him a wink and continued up to his bedroom. Not even five seconds passed before Riley was on her heels as they shut the door and went back to his bed.

"How bout for now we just sleep dis off, I aint lookin forward to da hang over anyway." Riley agreed and took his spot back beside her pulling his shirt off again and attempting to do the same with her. Cindy smacked his hands and rolled to face him.

"Uh uh nigga you gotta keep yo hands to yourself the rest of da night got it?" Riley chuckled and turned off the lamp before laying back down. Cindy could feel his arms slowly coil around her waist, but she didnt mind.

"_Well looks like we gonna start takin all dis pretty far, I hope I can keep him interested._"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep pretty fast, between the exhaustion from tonight's events and the vodka in her system. But she knew when she woke up in the morning even with the hangover she was still gonna be damn happy with what she was going to wake up to.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this

"Damn girl move ova, you shovin me off da bed."

"Nigga hush, you got plenty of room, your bigger than me anyway." Riley and Cindy had woken up a few minutes ago to an annoying argument between Grandad and Thugnificent outside the Freeman home.

Riley had tried to go back to sleep but couldn't between the yelling going on outside and having Cindy lying just in front of him. But even as Grandad's voice rang through Woodcrest Riley was much more focused on Cindy at the moment.

"Aight forget it, I have a better idea." Riley curled his arms around Cindy and pulled her back towards himself as she snickered. "Whatchu doin Riley, think im gonna run away?" Riley chuckled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Nah just tryin to drown out da dam noise outside." Cindy made a face and leaned back into Riley. "Since when da hell is yo Grandad up so early anyways?" Riley sighed and looked over at the window. "He aint but wheneva Thugnificent makes a delivery or somthin they always get into some shit."

When the yelling finally stopped Riley sat up and run a hand over his head to smooth his hair down as he checked his phone, there was a missed call from Huey. Riley sighed and re-dialed the number. "Hey nigga, why you callin me so early?"

"Has Grandad said anything about celebrating Christmas at his house?" Riley thought for a mintue trying to remember. "Nigga I dont know, why?"

"Jasmine wants to spend Christmas Eve with her parents and then be with all of us on Christmas morning." Riley sighed and leaned against the headboard as Cindy stirred under the blankets. "I'll ask him today, he prob forgot already but fine, what time you and your hoe gonna show up?"

"Shes not a hoe Riley, and it will be sometime before midnight." "Aight fine whateva." Riley hung up and tossed his phone back onto the nightstand before lying back down. Cindy's muffled voice came from under the blankets.

"You say somthin C?" Riley pulled the first blanket back as Cindy yawned loudly. "What did yo hatin ass brother want dis early?" "Nothin just some shit about what we doin for Christmas and all dat shit." Cindy sighed and put her head on Riley's lap. "Christmas aint till dis saturday, its only tuesday, why's yo brother stressin about dat already?"

Riley looked down at her and shrugged. "Hell if I know, dat nigga's crazy." He checked his phone again before getting out of bed desptie Cinyd;s objections. "Girl get yo ass up, aint you gotta work today?" Cindy groaned and curled back up.

Riley chuckled and yanekd all the blankets off the bed. "Come on get up, how bout we do somthin after you get off work aight?" Cindy smiled slightly and hooked her arms around Riley when he got close enough. "Come on Reezy dontchu want me to stay here witchu today?"

Riley fought hard not to smile or smirk, he loved that he could be this close to Cindy now. "Yea but you gotta earn dat money so you can get up out yo mom's house remember?"

Cindy sighed and hit Riley on the chest before snaking past him and out his bedroom door to get into the bathroom. Riley chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser.

"Damn dat girl is pissy in da morning." He pulled the jeans on and started digging around for a shirt. Not finding one, he headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Cindy you done in there girl?" Listening closer he realized the shower was running so he decided to slowly go inside. Riley made his way over to the hamper and grabbed one of his shirts sitting on top.

As he started to turn around Cindy;s voice almost made him trip right into the sink. "Reezy, that you? Whatchu doin nigga?" Riley let out a sigh of relief. "Just grabbin a shirt C, cant find one in my room." "You wanna hop in with me? I aint done yet." Riley's eyes widened and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Girl you serious about dat?"

Riley scowled as Cindy burst into laughter from inside the shower." No nigga damn! You so easy to mess with!" Riley slammed the door shut as Cindy continued to laugh. "Damn why dat girl gotta play me like that? Shoot dat aint funny messin with a nigga like dat."

He waited for Cindy to be done in the bathroom while getting on Facebook and cycling through endless posts and photos put up by people he really didnt even know or care about. Cindy walked into his room wrapepd in a long light blue towel with her hair hanging down as Riley shut his laptop and strated to snicker.

"Damn girl we aint even been together a full day and you already walkin around naked in my room? Damn I must be doin somthin right." Riley continued to snicker as Cindy threw one of his shoes at him.

"Nigga please, I know how bad you want all dis, but you aint getting it, not yet anyway." That made Riley blush horribly as he turned away with his patented pout on his face. "Whateva nigga."

He could hear Cindy snickering this time as she put her duffle bag on Riley;s bed. "Yea yea whateva, now get out I gotta get dressed." Riley smirked and looked back at her before getting up. "You want some help girl? I mean it's da least I can do." Cindy just shook her head and pointed to the door as Riley let out a sigh. "Aight fine, least I tried right?" When he closed the door he heard the smack of his shoe again as it hit the wood.

"Damn, dat girl is REAL pissy in da morning, I gotta remember dat." Riley headed to the bathroom and peeled back the bandages to check on his arm, it was already starting to look better as he replaced the bandages and grabbed a quick shower himself.

When he was done he headed back to his room and pounded on the door. "C you done yet? I aint standin out here all day." Riley waited a few seconds before hearing her voice. "Yea yea im done."

Riley opened the door and went inside before shutting it again, he saw Cindy sitting on his bed putting her hair into her trademark pony-tails. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and one of her many jerseys.

"Damn girl you look good." Riley smirked as Cindy scoffed at him, he grabbed the same pair of jeans and quickly pulled them on while her back was turned. As he went to grab his shirt he jumped abit as he felt Cindy wrap her arms around him. Riley chuckled and look back at her. "You need somthin back there?"

Cindy smirked and rose up higher so she was eye level with him. "Nah just dis." She leaned up and kissed Riley slowly

as he leaned into the kiss putting his arms around her as well.

"_Damn dis girl, it aint fair how easy she can mess with a nigga like dis, but hell if I dont like it._" Riley hadnt realised Cindy had stopped the kiss until he heard her giggling. "You in there Reezy, dont tell me one kiss is enough to knock you out." Riley came back to reality and laughed. "Girl please, you wish you had dat kind of effect on me."

Riley started to take a step away and stumbled, his legs suddenly feeling weaker which made Cindy expldoe into laughter falling off the bed. His cheeks flared as he pulled his shirt on. "Shuddup! I aint trippin cuz of a kiss!." Cindy just continued to laugh as Riley stormed out of his bedroom and went downstairs.

"Dat bitch lost her mind, thinkin she can mess with me." Riley knew what he was saying but he couldn't deny to even himself how good that kiss had felt. He went into the living room and flopped down onto the couch and checked his phone. He looked over at his Grandad who was reading through the mail with a large box sitting beside the chair.

"Aye Grandad whatchu buy now?" Grandad looked up at Riley and shrugged. "None of yo business boy, its for Christmas." Riley smirked and sat up more looking at the box. "Who'd you buy it for? You got some surprise hoe comin ova like last year?" Grandad scowled and kicked the box out of Riley;s view. "Boy I said hush! Its none of yo damn buisness."

Riley put his hands up in a mock defense. "Aight aight fine, damn you dont gotta be all mad and shit about it." Riley went through deleting his old texts until Cindy made her way downstairs dressed in the same skinny jeans, but she had put her uniform shirt over he jersey. "Come on Reezy lets go, I aint gonna be late cuz you bein lazy."

He got up off the couch and followed her out the door smirking. "Come on C I aint gonna make you late, im just gonna stop by and talk to yo boss for a minute." Riley hopped into Dorathy as Cindy got into the passenger seat. "Nigga you betta leave him alone, he already hate you enough without you showin up all da time while im workin just to piss him off."

Riley shook his head and leaned over putting his arm around Cindy's shoulder as he started to drive towards downtown. "Oh come on im just messin, im just gonna say hi and get on with my business aight?" Riley smiled at her as she tried to hide her smile. "Yea whateva nigga, you betta keep to dat."

When they reached the mall Riley followed Cindy inside and through the mall to the Nike store. She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up, Riley smirked and looked at her as she stood on her tip-toes.

"Girl you need to grow a few damn inches." Riley snickered as Cindy scowled and smacked him on the arm. "Nigga shuddup and kiss me so I can go to work." Riley smiled this time and leaned his forehead against hers. "So you sayin if I dont you aint gonna go to work?" He caught her hand this time and laughed before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"i'll be back when you get off fo lunch to mess with yo boss and pick you up." Riley winked and stepped back from Cindy before she could hit him again as she walked into the store.

Riley let out a sigh as he kept walking more towards the food court. "Damn what da hell am I gonna do till she's done?" He looked around at the crowd, a lot of them carrying shopping bags from every store that had a sale going on for the holidays.

He started walking towards the center display watching with a grimace at all the kids either crying or yelling at their parents about seeing Santa. Riley started to smirk as a million ideas rushed through his head, but he'd wait until after he had lunch with Cindy.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone which started going off in his pocket. He grabbed it and answered not bothering to look who it was.

"Aye whatchu want?" it was Jasmine this time, he was expecting Huey to bother him again.

"Riley? Riley where are you?" Riley sighed and waited for Jasmine to stop sobbing into her phone in between her words. "Im ad da mall, just dropped Cindy off for work, why whatchu want Jasmine?"

He sat down on one of the benches near the center display and waited until Jasmine finally stopped sobbing long enough to get out another sentence. "Riley I need you to come get me from my house now!"

"Jasmine come on I got shit to do I cant be runnin you around doin stupid-" 'YOUR BROTHER IS IN JAIL YOU STUPID JACKASS!" Riley sat on the bench stunned both at Jasmine's sudden burst of anger and the face that his brother, Huey Freeman who had been labeled as a terrorist for years, was in jail.

"What? Girl dont play wit me! Huey cant be in jail!" "He is Riley! That boy you all attacked filed charges on Huey for attacking his cousin!" Riley began seething with rage, he was the one who got shot, and Huey was in jail? He wasn;t gonna let that get by, not for a damn second.

"Aight calm down ill be there as fast as I can, text Cindy and tell her what im doin." Riley hung up his phone and ran out to the parking lot getting into Dorathy. He wasted no time speeding past other cars back towards his home and found Jasmine waiting on the Freeman doorstep still crying.

When she was in the car Riley sped off towards the police station that was in town abit closer than the mall was. "Jasmine what da hell is goin on? Tell me exactly what happened."

Jasmine took in a few deep breaths and wiped her her nose and the tears from her face. "Huey and I were at the park getting something from Ruckus for your Grandad, and before we could leave two officers stopped us. They asked Huey about what had happened and for some crazy ass reason he admitted to all of it."

Riley tightened his grip on the steering wheel in anger and gritted his teeth waiting for Jasmine to finish. "He told them about what happened to you and they assured him that he would also be taken care of but they still took Huey with them to the police station, when he called me he said to make sure I brought you."

Riley looked over to Jasmine and raised an eyebrow. "Whatchu mean? Why does he want me there?" Jasmien scowled and looked at his wounded arm. "You got shot remember? If you tell them what happened Huey says it will help his case or something.."

She started to sob again as Riley pulled into the parking lot of the police station. He got out with Jasmine who ran past him into the doors. He followed her inside to the front room and stepped up to the desk. "Aye im here to bail out Huey Freeman." The female officer at the desk looked up at Riley and grabbed a clipboard.

"Mr. Freeman is being charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder, you'll have to wait until after he's done at the court house tomorrow to make any decision like that, sorry."

Riley could feel his anger starting to peek as he gripper the edge of the desk. "Are you fuckin kidding me? Im da one who got shot by dat asshole and my brother is da one in jail? Nigga you betta let him out now or else!"

Jasmine grabbed Riley pulling him backwards as the officer stood up. "Im sorry sir did you just threaten an officer of the law." Riley could tell he was about to snap. "You damn right nigga! Cut da stupid shit out! Dat stupid nigga is da one who should be in jail, he shot me! My brotehr was just makin sure he didnt finish da job!"

Riley's yelling attracted the attention of all the other officers within earshot as they gathered in the main room. "Sir ill give you one warning, calm down or ill have to place you under arrest as well."

That was that, the next thing Riley could remember was hearing a snapping noise in his head before he went into a blinding rage, making an attempt to attack the officer in front of him. He barely made it two steps before being taken to the ground by another officer closer to him and being handcuffed. They lead Riley back to the holding cell where he saw his brother sitting on the bench as casual as ever, like nothing had even happened.

Riley looked his brother in the eyes as Huey sighed and shook his head as Riley was taken inside the holding cell and locked in with his brother. "Riley, do I even need to ask why your in here with me?" Huey looked past Riley to Jasmine who was standing on the other side of the cell, she looked like she was going to have a complete meltdown herself.

Huey stood up and walked over to the end of the cell and leaned against it looking at her. "Jasmine everything is going to be fine, Riley did something stupid im sure but we wont be in here long I promise." Jasmine just nodded and went back into the main room with the officers as Huey took his place on the bench again.

Riley rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been and sighed. "Man im sorry, dem niggas just pushed my ass too far and I snapped, I ain't mean to get locked up withchu." Huey shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "Its fine, just be thankful this is Woodcrest, if we still lived in Chicago you'd probably be sent straight to prison. Riley nodded in agreement and looked around the cell.

"So what did da cops tell you anyways bout beatin da shit outta dat guy?" "They said it'll most likely end up with the judge seeing me as protecting you and ill be released tomorrow after the court date, you on the other hand have your own shit to deal with now." Riley scowled and looked away. "Nigga please, it was they fault for messin with me, besides they aint gonna do nothin since im still injured."

Huey looked at Riley's arm for a few seconds then back at the wall. "With any luck they'll let you go today, you didnt do anything that serious really, did you even hit any of them?" "No, dem niggas was on me in a damn second, I couldnt even make it to da one dat pissed me off to begin with."

"You talk a big game Riley, but would you really have done anything if you had gotten to one of them?" Riley gripped the bench and looked at the ceiling. "Nah I guess not, im just sick of da bullshit, them niggas treatin us like we da ones who fucked up cuz we black." Huey sighed again and looked at Riley. "Riley dont be stupid, these white people may be oblivious to what goes on in this town but there not racist or anything."

Riley scoffed and kicked at a small piece of stone from the floor. "Whateva nigga, I aint lookin forward to what C is gonna say about all dis." Huey raised his eyebrow looking at his brother again. "What are you taking about? Why would she find out?" Riley looked back down at Huey. "Oh yea I guess you dont know, me and Cindy are kinda together now."

Huey smirked which made Riley blush out of frustration. "Im surprised it took this long for you two to hook up." "Aye man shuddup! " Huey just shrugged and looked back at the wall. "Im just saying im proud Riley, I knew you and her would end up together, Jasmien did too."

Riley tried to ignore his brothers comments whiel they waited in the holdign cell. An hour or so later an officer came back to the cell and opened the door, getting the attention of both brothers. "Riley Freeman, your free to go." Riley got off the bench and looked back at Huey. "Aye man ill bring Jasmine to da court house tommorow." Huey just nodded and watched Riley leave with the officer. When he got to the front room he almost wished he had stayed in the cell when he saw who was waiting for him.

Cindy was standing with jasmine at the front desk, she was staring a hole into Riley's skull as he slowly walked up to her. "Hey, so uh, you probably wonderin how dis happened right?" Cindy narrowed her eyes and grabbed Riley by the collar forcing him to walk outside with her. The officer at the desk looked at Jasmine. "Should we send someone out there miss." Jasmine sighed and shook her head. "No she'll be fine." The officer chuckled and leaned back. "I meant help for Mr. Freeman"

When Cindy finally stopped Riley brushed himself off trying to avoid any eye contact with Cindy. "Ok look Cindy im sorry aight? I just freaked da fuck out cuz they bein stupid about Huey bein in da cell and-" Cindy clamped a hand over his mouth which made him raise an eyebrow waiting for her to say something.

She looked up at him, he could see in her eyes she was incredibly angry, but he could also see tears forming on the edges of her eyes. "Nigga if you EVER and I mean EVER do somthin stupid like dis again, im gonna kill you myself got it?" Riley just nodded as Cindy removed her hand and smashed her body into his wrapping her arms around his waist.

Riley was confused as he slowly put his arms around her. "C come on aint nothin wrong, Huey aint even gonna get shit for beatin dat guy up, he gonna be home tomorrow. Is dis cuz I made you leave work or somthin? Tell dat nigga boss of yours dat it was an emergency or somthin."

Riley felt Cindy move back as he looked down. "Riley I aint worried about dat, I was worried about you dumbass, we barely been together what like a day and you already makin me worry bout you bein in jail and shit? You lucky I want to be witchu dis much or id leave yo ass on da ground right now." He started to chuckle which made Cindy looked confused and angry again.

"Damn girl I aint know you feel dat strong about me, whatchu been hidin from me inside there?" Riley put his finger to Cindy;s forehead before she smacked it away and smiled which made Riley feel better.

"Nigga I dont believe you, even with all dis shit goin on you still have da guts to try and make me laugh? You either really dumb...or really sweet." Riley laughed and walked with Cindy to the car as they waited for Jasmine to come out.

When she did she got into the backseat of the car and sighed tossing used tissues out the window. Riley looked back as he started the car. "You gonna be aight jasmine?" "Yea ill be fine, they said Huey will be there until the court date tomorrow, its gonna be at noon by the way." Riley nodded and started to drive back home.

He let Jasmine out at her apartment first as Cindy hugged her good bye and reassured her Huey would be fine before getting back in as Riley drove them both back to his house. When they got back Riley walked into the house with Cindy. "Aint you gotta go back to work Cindy?" She shook her head and lazily leaned against Riley. "Nah he said I could leave for da rest of da day." Riley nodded and headed upstairs with Cindy as they both fell onto his bed.

Riley felt exhausted, everything that had happened in the past few hours catching up with him at once. Cindy sighed and sat beside him going through her phone. "What time is it girl?" He looked up at her as she checked the time. "Just abit past two, why?" Riley shrugged and forced himself to sit up. "Just tryin to figure out what da hell to do, im tired as hell for some reason now." Cindy slid behind Riley and started massaging his shoulder and upper back. Riley could feel every muscle relaxing as he shut his eyes and leaned up more.

"Damn girl whatchu doin dat for?'" He heard Cindy giggle as she kept going. "Just workin out all da stress from today, why you want me to stop." Riley sat up and shook his head. "Nah nah girl dont, dat feels great." She worked her way down his back digging in harder which made Riley groan as the rest of his body began to loosen up a lot more beneath her hands.

Riley relaxed against Cinyd's hands as she went up and down his back. "Aye you wanna go see a movie or somthin later? I did say I wanted to take you out after work anyways." Cindy smiled and leaned up softly biting Riley's neck which made him jump. "Sounds great, whatchu wanna see?" Riley took a few seconds to gather his mind back. 'Whateva, we can look up what playin later."

After Cindy finished massaging Riley's back he got up from the bed grabbing his laptop and finding the website for the Woodcrest Movie Theater. A few years ago Mr. Wuncler had purchased the sight of the old one that had been shutdown and built his own.

He went through the list of movies reading them off to Cindy. She sat up sitting cross-legged as he did. "How about we go see Ted, dats still playin isnt it?" Riley started laughing and shut his laptop. "You sure girl? You wanna see dat shit?" Cindy shrugged and smiled walking over to Riley. "Yea why not? Jasmine said it was funny plus no one is gonna be there, so we can have da whole theater to ourselves." She winked which made Riley smile and pull her onto his lap. "Damn I love da way you think C."

Cindy grabbed another shower and changed from her Jersey into a tight black top that said "Real niggas play ball" across the chest as Riley grabbed his shoes. "When da hell did Jasmine see dis movie anyway? She aint da kinda girl id expect to watch it." Cindy shrugged and put her shoes back on aswell. "Dont know, she said Ceaser wanted to do somthin last week and dragged Huey and her along."

Riley let out a chuckle before grabbing his wallet and headed downstairs, he wrote Grandad a note that he and Cindy were leaving since he hadn't seen him since they got back home. He figured he'd leave out the part about Huey being arrested, Grandad didn't need anymore shit to deal with at his age.

They got to the Theater and went inside, Riley bought the tickets as he gave Cindy hers. "You want somthin to eat before we go in?" Cindy looked over the menu board and shrugged. "Just get me some skittles, and whateva you gonna drink." Riley ordered two large Cokes and got a box of skittles giving both to Cindy as they headed into the Theater.

Riley looked around realizing that Cindy had been right, they were the only two in that theater. They grabbed seats at the very top and Riley propped his feet up on the chair in front of him getting comfortable. As the movie started Cindy leaned against Riley as he smirked and put his arm around her and leaned his head down. "So how much we gonna watch before we get to da good part?" Cindy snickered and threw a skittle at Riley's head. "Lets wait like ten minutes to see if anyone else comes in." Those ten minutes were the longest life of Riley's life as he watched the entrance way, and to his joy no one came in.

Without a word of warning Cindy slid onto his lap and made hm put his drink down as she leaned in and kissed Riley. It only took a few minutes before they were involved in a full on make out session in an empty theater. Riley ran his hands from Cindy's hips and up the back of her shirt.

He couldn't get over how good her body felt to him, and he hoped she thought the same for him. Riley could feel Cindy's hands exploring his abs and chest again as she let her finger tips curl around his belt. He looked at her and smirked watching her hands trail along his waist line.

"You lookin for somthin girl?" Cindy smirked back and kissed just below his ear. "Dat depends what I might find if I keep lookin." Riley laughed and kissed Cindy back on the neck as he trailed a few more up her neck. "Trust me girl you gonna like what you find, but dis aint da place to be doin that." Cindy looked at Riley and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whats wrong Reezy you scared or somthin?" Riley scoffed and leaned into her. "Girl please I aitn scared of nothin, but aint it a better idea to save da rest for when we back home?" Cindy smiled at him and ran her other hand back up his chest. "Yea I guess so, besides maybe I can just tease you till Christmas, den I can give you an extra present." Riley's face turned red and so did Cindy's as they spent the rest of the movie cuddled together in Riley's seat.

When the movie ended Riley got up and stretched out as Cindy tossed her trash away before they left the theater and headed for the parking lot. Riley checked the time on his phone and sighed. "Damn it aint even getting close to late yet, what else you wanna do?" Cindy took Riley;s hand as they walked to Dorathy. "Hell if I know nigga, after all dat shit ealier I aint thinkin of anything else."

Riley started driving through town looking for something to do. HE looked at a few restaurants and shops but nothing really caught his interest. He looked over at Cindy who had the same look on her face as she watched the opposite side of the street. "Hey what about dat Riley." Cindy pointed to a new store that had opened last week, to Riley it looked like some kind of clothing shop. "Dat palce C? Since when do you waste yo time in clothing stores." Cindy smacked Riley's arm as he pulled into a spot on the street.

"Nigga hush, I just wanna look inside, we need to waste some time anyway right?" Riley sighed in annoyance and followed her into the shop. From what Riley could tell it was a pretty even store, a mix of men's and womens clothes, but he still couldn't figure out why Cindy wanted to come in here.

"Girl come on, why da hell we in here?" Cindy ignored Riley and looked around as Riley followed her around. It took a few more minutes before Riely figured it out, she didn't care about the store, it was more about just hanging out with him, to make them look more like a couple. He chuckled to himself at the thought as he watched her slowly walk around the store.

Considering everything that would go on tomorrow between Huey;s court hearing and whatever else might happen, he figured spending all the time he could with Cindy was a damn good way to spend the rest of the night. Riley smirked and kissed Cindy on the cheek as she looked at him confused. "What was dat for?" He smiled and shrugged at her. "Nothin, just felt like doin it." Cindy laughed and kissed him back as she finally lead him out of the store.

They spent the rest of the day in the park, when it finally got dark Riley drove them both back home after picking up Jasmine, she had called them shortly before asking if she could stay the night. She was still upset about Huey so Riley thought it would be a good idea.

Riley watched Cindy and Jasmine talk about whatever they felt like to keep Jasmine's mind off of today's mess. He chuckled to himself at how sweet Cindy could be, bt at the same time she could kick anyone's ass if she felt like it.

Later in the night, closer to midnight Cindy ended up lying beside Riley on the couch, she had his arm tucked around her as Riley and her watched some movie on BET. Jasmine had already passed out in Grandad's chair so Riley decided not to wake her up. Riley looked down at Cindy and kissed her slowly as she smiled and giggled when he stopped. "Boy you so random today, but I like it." He chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. "Just sayin thanks for not killin me cuz I ended up in dat cell with my brother." Cindy chuckled and closed her eyes getting more comfortable with Riley.

"If you wasnt my boo now id'a killed yo ass right there anyway." Riley laughed trying not to wake Jasmine up at the same time. "Yea im one lucky nigga to have a girl like you." He rested his head on the pillow underneath him and yawned loudly closing his eyes.

Tomorrow was gonna be a pain in the ass as far as Riley was concerned. He'd worried about making sure his brother was ok and Jasmine was in the morning. But for now he'd rather enjoy sleeping with his girl on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Cindy PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this

Cindy woke up first and almost forgot who was behind her on the couch as she stretched out hitting Riley right on the bridge of his nose.

"Ouch! Damn girl why you gotta be hittin a nigga?!"

Cindy couldn't resist laughing as she rolled over to see Riley holding his nose. "Sorry boo I kinda forgot you was sleepin behind me."

Riley glared and sat up. "Awe thanks C glad to see you forgettin me already." Cindy just scoffed leaving her overly dramatic boyfriend to care for his nose while she headed for the kitchen. When she walked in she had to do a double take to realize Jasmine was making breakfast.

"Jasmine girl whatchu doin? You ain't in no shape to be cookin after yesterday." Jasmine just sighed and put on her best smile for Cindy before turning around. "It's ok I knew you guys would be hungry, besides after crying all night I finally calmed down." They both chuckled softly as Riley came in behind Cindy holding his nose.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Riley what happened to your nose?" Cindy started to snicker as Riley glared down at her. "Nigga dont even start, I didn't hit you dat hard." Riley started to respond but Cindy stopped him with a light kiss. "There, is dat better?" She smirked and pushed him away as he just stood there, Cindy waited for him to respond but he just left the kitchen grumbling. "So Jasmine you ready to go get yo man outta jail?"

Cindy almost regretted being so blunt about it but Jasmine seemed fine. "I just want him here, where I know he's safe." Cindy chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Oh come on girl, you know Huey can whoop any nigga's ass dat comes near him in dat place until we go get him." Jasmine nodded and set down a stack of waffles. "I know, I just never thought about Huey getting hurt or anything." "Don't think like dat Jasmine, soon as Riley stops bein a baby bout his nose we gonna eat and go get Huey and dis will all be over okay?" Jasmine nodded as they both started to eat waiting for Riley.

A few minutes later he finally came down with his keys as he looked at the girls. "You nigga's ready yet?"

Cindy and Jasmine both gave each other a look and then threw a chunk of waffle at Riley who threw his hand up in front of his new" Aye! What da hell you doin?!" Cindy started laughing as she passed Riley. "Nigga you da one we waitin on, lets go already." She was the first out the door followed by Jasmine and Riley who locked the door and then started driving towards the police station.

After what seemed like an annoyingly long ride, they finally arrived as Jasmine practically jumped through the window to go inside as Cindy got out. "Girl wait up! You only got half da money anyways!"

Cindy waited for Riley as they both went inside, Jasmine was already at the front desk asking to see Huey. Cindy pulled her aside and went to the desk. 'Hi were here to bail out Huey Freeman" The woman at the desk nodded slightly and motioned for one of the officers to come over.

Cindy could see Riley getting jumpy as the officer got closer but she grabbed his hand and squeezed as he lead all three of them into the back where the holding cell was. The officer tapped on the door. "Huey Freeman? Your free to go." He unlocked the cell as Huey stood up and walked out eying the officer with his trade mark scowl. Cindy tried to say something but Jasmine crashed into Huey already sobbing.

"Huey! Are you ok?!" Huey just let out a soft sigh and hugged her with one arm. "Yes Jasmine im alright, please let go your crushing my ribs." Cindy giggled as Jasmine stood up straight and practically tugged Huey by the sleeve out the door.

Riley started to follow but Cindy grabbed his sleeve making him look back. "You ok Riley? I mean all dis shit goin down in da past few days with you and yo brother?" She watched his expression change a few times in a few seconds. "Yeah im ok babe, I just... damn I never thought i'd see my brother, da fuckin nigga super samurai, go in so easily ya know?"

Cindy nodded and took his hand while they walked out. "I bet he did it on purpose." Riley looked at her funny? "On purpose? What you talkin about?" "Think about it Riley, if Huey hadn't just gone with all this, there would have been more cops, more problems, and more guns..." She saw his face tense up pretty bad when the word gun came out. "Damn, you right... hell my punk ass brother is smarter dan I thought." Cindy laughed as they all made there way to the car and Riley drove them all back to the Freeman home.

When they all got back Cindy got out with Riley who went for the door, when he tried to unlock it he found it was already opened then he froze. "Riley? Hey wake up nigga whats wrong?"

Riley looked at Huey who stopped as they both came to the same realization. "Fuck...we forgot about Grandad comin home today.." Cindy's eyes widened abit as they all turned to Huey as he sighed. " I JUST got out of prison, now you want me to go in first to face Grandad?" Cindy and Jasmine both pulled a puppy face as Huey sighed deeper and pushed ahead of his brother.

Cindy followed Riley in next using him like a human shield while Huey scanned the house for Grandad, after a few minutes they heard him from upstairs. "Riley? Huey? Is that you? Where da hell you boys been at? Shoot, can;t even get a damn hello from my own grandsons anymore." The entire group let out a breathe of relief as Riley spoke up. "Yea Grandad it's us! We just getting da girls and goin over to Jasmine's!" "Hang on! Before you kids go get yo asses up here boys I need help with somthin.' Riley and Huey both scowled and headed upstairs leaving Cindy and Jasmine downstairs.

"So Jasmine you feelin better now? We got Huey home and all dat shit now.' She nodded and sat down on the bottom step. "Yes I feel so much better." She started to giggle and Cindy raised a curious eyebrow. "I might not be able to give him his Christmas gift now." Cindy smirked and sat her. "What did you get him?" Jasmine leaned over to Cindy and whispered into her ear which made Cindy explode with laughter. "Damn girl! He's gonna be happy." Jasmine just laughed and stood up, hearing the Freeman brothers coming down the stairs.

Okay Grandad, we'll see you tomorrow for dinner" Huey followed Riley down after saying goodbye to their Grandad and all four of them went back out and across the street to Jasmine's parents.

Cindy looked at Riley. "Whats da dinner for tomorrow?" He looked at her as they waited for Jasmine to unlock the front door. "We havin a dinner for Christmas eve, then he said we can just stay over night to be there for Christmas."

She smirked and jabbed him in the side. "You betta behave yo ass, I ain't gonna watch yo Grandad beat yo ass like you five years old for actin stupid." Riley chuckled and shoved Cindy abit. "Girl please with all my Grandad's food he makes for dis, I aint gonna do nothin but eat."

"Oh yea? So you aint gonna pay any attention to me? Cuz ya know I had somthin planned for you but fine." Cindy couldn't hold back the smirk as she saw Riley's eyes bug out at the thought of what she might have planned. "yeah dat's what I thought."

Cindy kicked off her shoes and went straight for the biggest couch in the living room, laying down and stretching out on it as Riley joined her. "Damn it feels good to relax, it aint even noon yet and im already tired."

Huey sat down as Jasmine sat in his lap and eh scoffed. "All you had to do was come get me jail, how can you be tired?"

"Keepin yo girl happy is a full time job nigga, she'd of lost it if I wasn't here." Cindy smirked as Huey just looked away and Jasmine laughed. "Hey you two no fighting ok? I'm the hysteric girlfriend so do what I say or i'll have to start crying again."

Cindy lost it with Riley as they laughed, Huey scowled more and leaned his face into Jasmine's hair. "Damn girl look at you takin charge, dat nigga behind you must be rubbin off on ya."

Jasmine smiled happily and whispered something to Huey as Cindy rolled over to face Riley. "So what did your Grandad want before we left anyways?

"Not much he just tellin about dinner and shit, and he said he was getting Huey and me a big gift dis year." Cindy leaned closer to Riley. "Oh yeah? What is he givin you?" "Hell if I know girl, we aint gonna know until Christmas, speaking of, what did you get me?"

Cindy just laid back and smiled. "Nigga you think im gonna tell you? Besides you only gonna get one of yo gifts if you don't play nice tomorrow at dinner." Cindy closed her eyes but could tell Riley was staring at her wishing he knew what she was going to do.

"Don't even ask Riley, I aint tellin you anything, you gonna have to wait until tomorrow night." She heard a frustrated grunt which made her chuckle. "Come on C, can I get a hint or somthin? Just to hold a nigga over." Cindy sighed in mock defeat and rolled onto her side and whispering into his ear. "Nope."

"Come oooon Cindy, I aint gonna let dis go until you give me somthin." Before Cindy could reply one of Jasmine's shoes collided with Riley's head. "AYE NIGGA! What da hell you doin?!" Cindy looked to Huey who was leaning back looking at Riley.

"Bitch in private Riley, im not going to sit here listening to you beg like a child."

"Nigga you wanna stop me? Come make me punk!" Cindy sighed and covered Riley's mouth with her hand. "Riley, boo, save yo self from this ass beatin." Huey looked at Cindy, seriously confused that SHE defended HIM for once but shrugged it off as Jasmine made him lay down so she could do the same.

Cindy checked her phone for the time and sighed. "Fuck it's just now noon, what da hell do you nigga's wanna do?" She looked around the room to everyone for ideas.

Huey and Jasmine just shrugged, Riley did the same as she laid her head back down defeated. After a few minutes Jasmine spoke up. "Maybe we could go ice skating?" Cindy waited for the immediate rejection from Riley or Huey but both of them just shrugged in agreement.

Jasmine smiled and slid off of Huey as they stood up, Cindy did the same with Riley. "Riley can you even skate?"

Riley scowled at her. "Girl what da hell you talkin about? Of course I can." Huey looked at Cindy while Jasmine grabbed her shoe from the floor. "In case you didn't realize it, that means no." "Shuddup punk!"

"Hey hey just save it for da skatin, besides i'll see fo myself if can or can't." She smirked as Riley turned away muttering to himself.

They decided not to drive since the skating place wasn't that far from their neighborhood. When they got there Riley and Huey paid for the skates while Cindy and Jasmine already had them on. "Come on Jasmine I cant wait to see these boys fallin on there asses." Jasmine laughed following Cindy onto the ice while Riley and Huey took their sweet time putting on their skates.

Cindy called out to Riley from the ice. "Come on boo! Im waitin out here!." Riley sighed and stood up watching the ice then looking at his brother. "ladies first nigga." Huey narrows his eyes and stepped onto the ice. Cindy and Jasmine couldn;t believe there eyes as Huey skated around the rink once perfectly and stopped right infront of Jasmine.

"Damn Huey! Dat samurai shit pays off doesn't it?" He just ignored her as he and jasmine began skating together while Cindy crossed her arms and looked at Riley. "Riley you comin or what? Dont tell me yo scared."

Getting irritated waiting for him, she crossed the ice and grabbed his hand pulling him onto the ice. For a few seconds she thought he was ok until she let go and he fell straight onto his ass. Instead of helping him up she burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

She could see the red on his face as she offered her hand finally. "Come on, im sorry for laughin but come on, after all dat shit you talked you deserved it." he sighed and stood up on his own as his legs began to shake while he attempted to keep his balance.

Grabbing his hand she waved down Jasmine and Huey as they both stopped. "Suprise suprise my man can't skate for shit, any chance you could help him before he breaks dat ass of his?" She directed the question to Huey who sighed and nodded. Jasmine smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she and Cindy skated the other way.

When they were out of ear-shot Jasmine looked at Cindy. 'So what exactly do you have planned for Riley anyways?" Cindy smirked. "Tryin to see my idea hmm?" "No of course not, but I am curious."

"You know dat new shop dat opened where the old bookstore was?" Jasmine nodded. "Well lets just say your girl picked out somtin special for Riley dat he will never forget." Jasmine started to giggle.' You? You went into a lingerie store by yourself?"

Cindy's face went beat red as she looked at Huey and Riley who were still in the same spot. "Girl keep yo damn voice down, if you tell Riley i'll throw you in a damn lake."

Jasmine tried to stop giggling. "Don't worry I wont say I word, promise." Cindy already wished she hadn't told her but now she new, she just hoped she would actually keep her mouth shut about it unlike most "secrets".

About ten minutes later Cindy went back to Huey. "So is he at least not fallin on his ass anymore?" Huey pointed to Riley who was doing a full lap around the rink with moderate ease. She smiled "Thanks Huey, I owe you one nigga." Cindy skated out to Riley who smirked at her.

"See girl I told you I can skate." She chuckled and looped her arm with his. "Please just be happy yo brother has some form of a heart for da white girls and he was willing to help you, besides I can't watch you fall like dat all day, i'd be embaressed to be seen with you."

"Girl please, you know you can't resist showin me off." Cindy just shook her head and smiled while they skated together around the rink a few times. While sakting Cindy started to notice a group of kids, all of them probably sixteen or seventeen years old, laughing while they watched Riley and herself skate.

"Hey Riley you see them niggas up there? Who da hell they laughing at?" Riley turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he flagged down Huey who stopped with Jasmine when they reached him.

"Aye man you see those fools?" Huey followed Cindy's gaze to the group who were now pretending they hadn't seen Riley and Cindy, but Huey knew better.

"Yes, what about them?" "Nigga they laughin at me and C like we some freak show, I say we go give dem somthin to watch."

Jasmine frowned and gripped Huey's arm. "Don't you dare Huey Freeman." Cindy prodded Riley in the side as she looked at Jasmine. "Don't worry they ain't gonna snitch on Huey and Riley, besides they need an ass beating."

The Freeman brothers nodded and went off the ice and swapping for their shoes before heading up the concrete stairs to the group who now turned their attention to them.

Cindy watched them and she saw Jasmine bite her lip. "Don't worry girl, it ain't gonna last more den two minutes, those guys won't know what hit em." She knew that wouldn't make Jasmine calm down at all but she still wanted to watch what was about to happen.

Huey and Riley started talking to the group, and like Cindy expected the kids tried to act all tough by getting up in their faces. _Bad idea kids, get ready for the ass kicking. _"Jasmine come on you gotta watch dis." Jasmine and turned around before Huey and Riley had reached the top of the stairs.

Sure enough within a few minutes Cindy began to get excited as she saw Riley step up and start talking. The kids started to back off but one of them didn't get the message and met Riley forehead to forehead. "Come on Riley show dat little nigga whats up!" Jasmine sighed and turned around. "Cindy come on, don't encourage this." Cindy ignored Jasmine as she watched Huey try to separate them but one of the other boys clipped Huey across the mouth. 'Ooooooh shit it's on now niggas!" Cindy's yelling distracted the boys long enough for Huey to grab the one who clipped him.

The next thing Cindy knew Huey and Riley had all of them running towards the rink trying to get away from them. When they reached the ice Cindy quickly got in there way. "You bitches wanna make fun of me now?" None of them eve tried to get past Cindy as Riley and Huey caught up with them again. Huey sprang ahead and grabbed the first two by the hoods on their coats and hauled them up, hanging them on one of the metal poles that lined the rink. Riley did the same with Huey's help a they left all four struggling and flailing, trying to get off the poles.

Cindy smirked and looked up at all of them. 'Dats what you niggas get for messin with me!" Before Riley could join in they heard shouting and saw the rink owner coming towards the stairs. All four of them bolted out of the rink grabbing their shoes.

When they finally stopped at the edge of their street Cindy and Riley started laughing together. "I can't believe those damn kids thought they could mess with you and yo brother." Riley smiled and wrapped an arm around Cindy. "Please girl when anyone talks shit about you, I gotta put dem in their place, of course Huey kinda helped, but not like I needed it."

Huey hit Riley in the head with a stone-solid snowball. "I wasn't helping you Riley, I don't like to be laughed at." Cindy smiled and wiped the snow from his face. " Well whateva nigga, thanks for helpin anyways."

Cindy went with Riley back into the house and to his room while Huey and Jasmine stayed downstairs. She closed the door and pulled off her hoodie. "least dat killed an hour or so, whatchu wanna do now?" Riley pulled his hoodie off too and tossed it aside laying on his bed. "Come relax over here girl, lets just watch a movie or somthin, after dat fun im feelin tired."

Grabbing his hoodie from the floor and pulling it on, she crawled onto the bed and laid down with him as he turned the tv on and started flipping channels until he landed on B.E.T where they were playing a re-done version of how the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"Ya know Riley, after just getting yo brother from jail, and havin dat bullshit at the ice rink, im startin to think you and Huey like getting into dis shit." Riley chuckled and looked down at her. "Girl if only you knew da half of it, me and him been into all kinds of shit since we moved to Woodcrest."

She moved closer to him and turned to the tv. "Like what else have you done?" Riley went on for an hour or two telling her about everything, from the Kung Fu Killer Wolf Bitch, to watching Bushido Brown getting his head taken off by Stinkmeaner's old crew.

'Damn you aint jokin boo, you and yo brother have been in some crazy stuff, how da hell you still alive?" Riley shrugged and looked down at her. "Hell if I know, but im glad I found you C, you da only white girl I met dat I didnt wanna bitch slap."

Cindy smirked and closed her eyes. "Thanks I think, sicne you got rid of dem fools at da ice rink how bout I give you part of your gift early?" Riley's head snapped back to look at her as she opened her eyes again. "Is dat a yes? Or are you just starin for no reason?" He nodded as she sat up and moved so she was straddling Riley.

"Ditch the shirt, I can't work around dat." Without hesitation Riley pulled his short off over his head and threw it towards his closet."Thanks boo, now lay still and relax." Riley did what she asked and closed his eyes trying to relax himself, Cindy giggled softly feeling his "excitment" as she moved back abit farther as she started to rub his chest.

It barely took a minute before Cindy found the sweet spot and started using her fingernails instead of her bare hands. Riley's back arched very slightly as Cindy smirked. "Did I find the good spot?" Riley nodded slowly and laid back down as Cindy continued.

"Damn girl you got magic hands, im lucky you so good at dis." Cindy smiled and leaned down closer to Riley as she ketp massaging his chest with her nails. "How lucky you feelin Riley?" He smirked, his eyes still closed. "Pretty damn lucky girl. Why you askin?"

Cindy suddenly stopped and got off of Riley, who sat up looking at her as she walked towards the door smiling, swaying her hips abit to get his attention. "Girl whatchu doin? Why you gotta tease a nigga like dat?"

She just laughed and opened the door. " I told you, behave tomorrow night and you gonna get da whole gift, promise." She winked and walked out of the room closing the door behind her, she could her Riley yelling in frustration which only made her smile.

"Don't worry Riley, tomorrow you ain't gonna even remember dis after im done whitchu." She headed back downstairs to join Huey and Jasmine who were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, planning the best way to torment Riley as much as possible before tommorow.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley PoV

Disclaimer Time: I DO NOT own any of this

After finally getting off of his bed Riley grabbed his shirt putting it on and walking out of his room. 'Damn dat girl is out of her mind." He made his way downstairs to find Huey alone in the living room reading a newspaper. "Damn nigga why you always readin dat shit like an old man?"

Huey just scoffed at his brother without looking away from the newspaper. Riley looked over his shoulder, he could hear Jasmine and Cindy in the kitchen as he leaned over to his brother. " Aye, now dat the girls are gone, I gotta ask man, why did they let you go? Aint you supposed to be in court and all dat shit?"

Huey did the same thing his brother did before looking at him. "The man who shot me dropped the charges." Riley looked at his brother oddly. "Why did he do dat?"

"He received a phone call the same night from an anonymous caller, and after wards he decided to immediately drop the charges." Riley watched Huey's expression which was stone cold before his eyes widen. "Oh shit! Did you threaten dat nigga outta getting yo ass thrown in jail?"

As Cindy and Jasmine came back into the room Huey only gave Riley a small nod and set his paper down as Jasmine went back onto his lap. Cindy joined Riley on the couch squeezing behind him. "Girl whatchu doin? Plenty of room up here."

Cindy finished laying down and smirked." Yeah but it's easier to mess witchu back here." Riley rolled to look at her but was stopped when he felt her nails inside the back of his shirt. He did his best to hide the wave of relaxation that was going over him since Huey and Jasmine hadn't even noticed.

Riley leaned back and whispered in a harsh tone. "Cindy yo better stop dat right now." He heard her giggle as she kept scratching. "Awe whats wrong Reezy, dont like this anymore?" He tried to come up with a response but couldn't focus with Cindy behind him.

He tried to keep from squirming around as much as he could until Huey spoke up. "Riley are you having a seizure?" "Man shuddup, I aint doin anything." Riley almost jumped off the couch when he felt Cindy's hand sliding around his side and down into his jeans stopping just on his waist.

After a few grueling minutes Huey and Jasmine got up and left the room as Riley rolled over to glare at Cindy. "Damnit C dat was NOT cool!" She could see her fighting back laughter as she sat up. "Oh come on Riley I was just playin, you know you like it." before he could spit out a comeback she get on top of him and started kissing him.

In between kisses Riley managed to get out a few words. "Damn girl...where da hell...did this come from." She leaned back and smiled. "Just felt like it." Riley laughed before going back to kissing her while his hands ran down to her hips.

He slowly pushed down so she ended up laying on top of him as they kissed. She suddenly broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes smiling. "Dat's all you getting until tomorrow." She slid off of him and walked into the kitchen leaving him on the couch, just as confused as he was in his bedroom.

He sat up and watched her go. "Dat aint funny Cindy!" He could hear her laughing as he got off the couch and headed back up to his room. "Damn why da fuck is she so crazy."

Grabbing his laptop he sat down and brought up YouTube as he started checking for new videos. While searching he noticed a tab that was already opened. "What da hell? Who da fuck was usin my computer, HUEY stay da hell away from my shit!" He didn't hear a response as he opened the tab and couldn't believe what he saw.

'Damn nigga if you is on dis site you got some explainin to do." Riley had re-opened the page to find a clothing website that was loaded to a Lingerie section.

Riley's face lit up as he suddenly realized why the page was there. He clicked on the Cart which still had the items in it and on the top it said and the name on the order was Cindy Mcphearson and that it had been ordered a few days ago. "Ohhhhhh shit! My girl treats me good!"

He suddenly forgot all about the teasing she was putting him through today as he closed the laptop and headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom he stopped and thought for a sec. _"Damn I cant tell C I know about dis, den she'll get mad and I aint ever gonna get any from her,"_

He sighed in defeat and went into the kitchen to grab a Monster. He didn't see anyone else and wondered where they had all gone. As if on que his phone went off as he grabbed it from his pocket. It was a text from Cindy.

"Decided to grab some hours at work, Huey and Jasmine went to her parents. Try not to be too lonely without me boo ;)" Riley sighed and put his phone away. "Damn why da hell am I da only nigga who has nothin to do?"

He flopped down into Granddads chair and turned the tv on to BET. He went through his phone thinking of someone to call but Ceaser was busy and he wasn't about to call his hating brother. Giving up he decided to head into town, grabbing the keys and his shoes, he got into Dorathy and went into town.

When he passed the park he could see come younger kids playing basketball, feeling a wave of nostalgia coming over him he decided to stop and go over to the court. He figured they were all maybe ten or eleven years old, considering they looked about the same height he did a few years ago.

The kids lost control of the ball as It rolled over the very thin layer of snow on the asphalt to Riley's feet as he picked it up. They looked a bit intimidated as Riley stepped up and shot the ball straight into the hoop, sinking it in.

The tallest one looked to Riley. "Hey how did you do that?" Riley chuckled and picked the ball back up. "Just a lot of practice." He tossed the ball back to the taller one. "What's yo name kid?" "Michael, but I like to be called Mike."

"Cool, so Mike you and yo friends play on a team or anythin?" Mike frowned. "No none of us actually made the team this past season so we've been playing pretty much every day to get better." Riley felt come compassion for these kids, which was really weird for him. It was probably because f the bad experience he had back when he played for the Timid Deers when was younger.

While he was wrapped in his memories Mike spoke up. "Hey could you help us get better?" Riley was taken back by Mike's blunt question, but smiled looking at the group. "Sure. Let me see whatchu got." With eight of them in total they quickly divided into a 4 man team and played a quick game. Riley was surprised, they were better than they said but he could definitely see room for improvement.

"Aye not bad not bad, you guys got some skills but im bout to teach you some moves." Riley showed off for the group of kids, landing some trick shots. They watched him really close as he tossed the ball back to Mike.

"That was awesome, how did you learn to do all that?" Riley laughed. "Like I said a lot of practice, I been ballin since I was yo age. But I never played on any team cept one. But I was to good for dem anyway."

Riley got an idea as he watched them start to practice again. "Aye you guys stay here ill be back." Riley rushed home and came back getting out of the car and going back onto the court.

Mike and his friends were still practicing in their 4 man teams. "Heads up." Riley bounced a red, white, and blue ball to Mike who looked at it. "What does this say I cant read it?" Riley rolled it over and smiled. "It says Happy B-Day Reezy." Riley had gotten the ball from Cindy a few years ago after he had finally beaten her in a 1 on 1 game on this court.

"Who's Reezy?" Riley looked at Mike as he dribbled the ball. "It's my street name, aint you got one?" They all looked really confused as Riley laughed. "Aight neva mind about dat, lets just go yo guys some practice."

Riley helped everyone but especially Mike, showing them better ways to shoot and a few tricks. While he watched he took a shine to Mike. The kid might be white Riley thought but he could shoot a lot better than he could when he was that young.

"Okay I want all ya'll to play against me, lets see if you picked up what I been teachin you." "Thats no fair Riley, your way bigger than any of us. Riley laughed takign the ball . "Aye dont worry I aint gonna break out all my skills, just do yo best."

Riley checked the ball to Mike who quickly passed it to one of his friends before Riley could turn. He couldn't believe how fast they were. Eventually he figured out how they were passing it and caught up with the ball when it came back to Mike, who was now a lot closer to the hoop.

Mike jumped as high as he could to make the short shot, Riley smiled pretending to block it as the ball went it, nothing but net. Mike's feet hit the asphalt as his friends cheered and Riley looked at him. "My nigga dat was a good shot, and all dat ball passin? You guys figured dis shit out quick."

Riley spent another hour or so playing and practicing with Mike and his friends. Normally Riley hated kids but he figured theses ones were alright right, at least they played ball.

They decided to take a break as his friends headed home, leaving Riley and Mike sitting on one of the benches. Riley watched them go and looked at him. 'Why aint you goin with them?" Mike shrugged and slowly bounced the ball.

"I dont really hang out with any of them unless were playing basketball." Riley frowned a bit looking at Mike. 'man dat sucks, why aint you hangin out wit dem?" Mike looked away towards the street. "No reason."

Riley felt bad for Mike, over the years he had only made one real friend himself, not counting Cindy. "Well man, if you ever wanna hang out wit me or play ball, you hit me up aight?" Mike smiled turning to Riley. "Really? You would hang out with me? Im just a kid."

Riley shrugged and stood up. "Dosen't mean shit to me, you pretty cool for a kid anyways, if you eva need somthin, just get ahold of me."

Mike smiled again putting Riley's number in his phone. "Thanks Riley, i've never hung out with someone like you." "Im an oroginal Nigga, you aint gonna find someone like me. Cept maybe my girl Cindy."

Before Riley could turn around he heard some annoying laughter and saw Mike Grimace looking up at him. 'Any chance you could help me right now?" Riley looked up to see a group of kids Mike's age heading for the court, but they seemed different from Mike's friends.

"Hey mike why the hell are you here? We told you to stay away from this court remember?" The one who spoke was kind of fat, and had dark hair, he was white but his friends were Latino.

Riley already hated these kids, one they were loud and ignorant, two they were messing with Mike. "Sorry TJ i'll leave." Mike started to turn around but Riley stopped him. "Aye little nigga, you aint gonna talk to my man Mike like dat."

The boy named TJ looked at Riley and scoffed. "Who the fuck are you?" "Im da nigga who's gonna mess yo ass up for talkin to my nigga like you all big and shit."

TJ smiled which only pissed Riley off more. "You cant do anything to me, your an adult you'll go to jail." Riley hated that TJ was actually right, hell he was eighteen, he'd be sent right to jail if he actually beat on this kid. So he tried the next best thing, scaring the shit out him.

"Nigga you better step off Mike, or imma stomp a shithole so deep in yo ass, you gonna be tastin it in yo mouth a week." Riley had to give this kid credit, for a twelve year old white kid, it didn't seem to bother him. 'Whatever, I know you cant do anything, my uncle is a cop."

There it was, this kid was just some fat ass bully who used shit lines like that to scare kids. "Aight fine, if yo gonna play dat, what if you neva had da chance to call yo uncle huh?" TJ looked scared for just a second then went back to smiling. "You dont scare me, your like those guys on tv, always talk really big but your afraid to do anything."

Riley could feel himself getting mad, at a damn twelve year old. He suddenly realized why everyone hated him when he was this age. He took a quick look at the two Latino kids who were with TJ, they didn't look happy to be here, like they didn't agree with TJ. They were probably scared of him too so they just faked being his friends.

"Man I bet these guys ain't even yo friends, they probably just hang out witchu cuz you got dem scared." TJ looked at the two boys who played it off but Riley knew he was dead on. " TJ looked at Riley then Mike. "Mike is doing the same to you, your just big so he's hiding behind you."

To Riley's surprise, Mike stepped out to Riley's side. "Im not hiding behind anything fat ass." Riley felt a wave of pride roll over him hearing his new mini-me talk to TJ like that. "What did you say to me midget?" TJ stepped up as Riley watched them both. Mike didn't back down one step looking TJ in the face.

"You heard me lard-ass, you don't have any friends, those two just fake it because you do nothing but bully us around." TJ's cheeks turned red with anger. "Shut up! They are too my friends. Your just making excuses so I wont beat you up."

"Go ahead then, I dare you to hit me, if you do I don't care what yo say about your uncle being a cop, Riley will back me up." Riley knew he wasn't actually going to hit this kid but backing up Mike might make this TJ kid give up. 'You heard my nigga, you throw one punch, yo ass gonna hit the dirt."

TJ looked somewhere between mad and scared. He looked from Mike to the two behind him and to Mike again. "This is stupid, im leaving." TJ started to walk away and looked back at the two Latino boys. "Hey are you two deaf? Come on lets go." Neither of them moved, they just started walking the other way.

"Hey I said get back here!" TJ tried to go after hem but Riley stood in his way. "Man you got no crew left, you aint in da position to be screamin like dat at anyone." "Shut up and and get out of my way!" TJ tried pushing past Riley but he kept in his way, not actually touching TJ, just acting like a wall.

"I said MOVE!" TJ shoved his way past Riley but was met with something he or Riley didn't see coming. Mike decked Tj right in the side of his face, sending TJ sputtering onto the grass. Riley stared for a few seconds, dumb-struck. "Oh shit! My nigga got some power behind dem arms!"

TJ looked furious but then just ran away and Riley could hear him crying as he laughed and gave Mike a knuckle-bump. "Man dat was awesome, I cant believe it, my nigga Mike clockin dat loud-mouth right in da jaw."

Mike was looking at his hand like he couldn't believe what had happened. He looked to Riley. "What just happened?" "Man you nailed dat nigga! Laid him out right in da dirt like I said!" Mike smiled and started laughing "No way really? I hit him? I thougt it was you." "No way I wasnt gonan hit dat little bitch, he was right if I had hit him my ass would be in jail right now."

"Thanks Riley, everyone was so damn sick of TJ, he bully's all of us, but now he'll never do it again." "hey man like I said, you may be younger den me, but hell you cool. Anytime you need somthin come to me. "Mike thanked Riley again and headed home.

Riley felt pretty good about helping Mike out, he may hate kids but Mike was one of the few good ones. He decided to head to the mall to pick Cindy up, noticing it was close to the time she should be off work. When he got there he headed inside.

Before getting to the store, he got a text from her. "Got a ride home from jasmine, cya when you get here." Riley shrugged and jogged back to the car and went back to the Freeman house. Grabbing his basketball from the backseat he headed inside to find Cindy sitting alone watching tv. "Hey babe, how was work?" he leaned down and kissed Cindy who kissed back but didn't say anything else.

Riley frowned and looked down at her. "Hey, somthin wrong?" She looked up at him. "No." Riley wasn't about to give up on this. "Girl whats up? You aint actin like this earlier before you left da house."

"Im fine Riley, drop it." He sighed sliding onto the couch next to her putting the ball on his lap. "Come on C you know ia int gonna drop it, tell me whats up. Did some nigga mess whitchu at work or somthin?" "I said drop ti Riley." "Did I do somthin?" She sighed deeply and squeezed his hand. "No boo, you didnt do anything, now stop it."

Riley gave up for the time being as he headed into the kitchen to call Jasmine. "Hey Jazzy, what da hell is up wit Cindy? She's all mad and shit and I cant figure out why."

"I don't know Riley, she was the same way with me, I tried my best to get something out of her." Riley cursed a few times. "Hey don't be mad at me Riley, shes your girl, figure it out." Jasmine hung up. Riley sighed and thought for a minute. He knew calling Huey was worthless so he figured why not try again.

Riley went back to the couch with Cindy who had taken the ball in her lap, and was tapping her fingers on it. He playfully took it from her but she didn't do anything which really confused him. He sat with her not saying anything for another half hour. She finally got up and went upstairs and he heard his bedroom door close.

Knowing he wasn't gonna get anywhere, he went up anyway and knocked on the door. "Cindy girl you ok? Come on babe you freakin me out here." He waited a minute before the door cracked open." What Riley?"

"Whats wrong whitchu? You actin all weird and shit, dis aint how you normally act when you done with work. Your usually all happy and dancin and shit cuz you got to leave." Riley watched her eyes, they looked red like she had been crying. "it's nothing Riley, just fucking leave it alone." She shut the door in his face.

Riley wasnt waiting anymore, he pushed the door back open and found Cindy on his bed facing the wall. He sat down beside her and leaned ove her. "Cindy I aint goin anywhere until you tell me, did yo hatin ass boss do somthin? Cuz i'll go beat his ass right now." "No Riley he didn't do anything."

Riley was starting to get frustrated as he watched her. "You sure? Cuz I know dat skinny nigga been hatin on you ebcause of me. Girl say da word and i'll send him runnin outta dat store." Cindy rolled over, her cheeks red. "Riley damnit it has nothing to do with him, now stop!" She got off the bed and walked towards the door but Riley stopped her with his arm. "Cindy. Come on just tell me what da hell is goin on." Cindy shoved Riley out of the way and made it to the stairs before he stopped her again. "Last time im askin Cindy, tell me."

Cindy turned her face red and her eyes red again. 'Do you REALLY want to know Riley? Huh?" "Yes, dats why I keep askin you." She looked him in the eyes. "I got fired you jackass!" She shoved him into the wall and went back into his room locking the door. Riley stood alone, stunned. He looked at the door then he felt anger rising. 'Oh HELL NO! Dat skinny ass nigga is gonna pay!"

He grabbed his keys and went for the car, he was going to get Cindy her job back, one way or another.


End file.
